Chez les Weasley
by marylounette
Summary: Au Terrier les parents sont partis, tous les frères Weasley ont rappliqué. Ce qui laisse un été qui prévoit d'être mouvementé pour Hermione qui découvre la grande chaleur de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il s'agit d'une fiction entre Hermione et la plupart des frères Weasley (Lemon)
1. Un réveil au terrier

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses merveilleux personnages et les décors. Ceci est valable pour tous les chapitres.**

 **J'écris pour le plaisir donc pour moi et pour vous. Cette fiction sera très citronnée donc warnning.**

* * *

Chez les Weasley

Les Weasley c'est juste sept putain de beaux gosses dans une seule maison. Cet été les parents Weasley se sont absentés. Tout l'été ! Laissant le Terrier à la seule disposition de jeunes adultes et ado en chaleur. En chaleur parce qu'il fait très très chaud avec ce soleil qui cogne jour après jour sur tout le comté du Devon.

Au Terrier Ronald a évidemment invité ses amis Harry et Hermione. Ce qui fait que le Terrier était remplit. En effet il y avait bien Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais il y avait aussi Ginny et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient délaissé leur appartement du chemin de traverse pour profiter de l'absence des parents pour passer d'agréables vacances. En prime Percy et l'ainé Bill avaient aussi trouvé l'idée plaisante de venir passé leur vacance sous le soleil de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny, même leur frère Charlie avait trouvé le temps de prendre ses congés et ainsi délaissé un peu ses dragons.

Tout ce petit monde vivait au Terrier dans les tenues les plus légères qui soient. Hermione commençait à se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes et cela l'amusait beaucoup de jouer avec leurs nerfs.

Hermione venait de se réveillée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Habillée seulement d'une culotte simple noire et d'un débardeur gris, elle se leva et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Pied nu sur le parquet elle faisait des efforts pour ne réveiller personne. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'il en faut beaucoup pour tirer de son sommeil un Weasley Mâle. Hermione sourit à cette idée et se sentit cloche de faire autant d'effort pour rien. En descendant elle passa devant la chambre de Charlie où la porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. Elle s'y attarda un moment pour apprécier l'image qui s'offrait à elle. Charlie avait dormi la fenêtre ouverte et la fraicheur du petit matin lui avait fait remonter le drap sur son dos. Hermione regardait l'homme musclé endormit sur le ventre. Une cuisse et un bras musclés dépassaient du drap. On aurait dit un ange. Sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione poursuivit sa route. Elle put rapidement se calmer sous l'eau d'une douche bien fraiche. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas fantasmer sur un des frères de Ron ! Elle termina de se laver rapidement, se sécha tout aussi rapidement puis retourna à sa chambre en serviette. Elle ne croiserait sûrement personne puisqu' ils font régulièrement la grasse matinée. En passant devant la seule chambre avec la porte ouverte, un grognement la fit sursauter. Elle avait vraiment été bête de ne pas avoir pris de change, maintenant elle stressait pour rien. Car ce qu'elle voulait éviter c'est de montrer aux garçons qu'elle était totalement réceptive à leurs corps de rêve ! Et rien que de l'accepter mentalement, elle en rosit. Elle montait les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Ginny quand elle faillit percuter quelqu'un de « roux » descendant très vite les escaliers. Son cœur fit un bon, plus par surprise que par peur. Le bel homme au visage marqué d'une cicatrice la rassura d'une main sur son épaule humide :

« Ehh calme toi hermy, nous fait pas une syncope, ce n'est qu'moi »

Son cœur avait commencé à reprendre un rythme régulier, mais il avait fallu qu'il signe sa réplique d'un imperceptible clin d'œil qui l'a faisait fondre.

« Eheu ouais ok c'est bon ok, non non t'inquiete pas, ça va... c'est rien. J'vais monter. A plus »

Elle montait les marches, rouge de honte. Elle n'avait dit que de la merde alors que lui était si décontracté. D'habitude c'est elle qui faisaient chavirer les cœurs. Et ce lorsqu'elle est préparée. Confiante. Donc par définition, le scénario « quasi nu dans l'escalier » ne fait pas partie de ses moments de confiance. Elle se rattraperait Foi de Granger ! Une fois devant sa valise, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à son look elle voulait juste avoir le moins chaud possible. Elle opta donc pour un simple short en jean bleu et un top blanc avec aux pieds des tongues. Elle descendit et trouva Bill qu'elle avait croisé dans les escaliers, afféré à préparer le café pour toute la maisonnée. Tout de suite elle entreprit de l'aider… sauf qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, puisqu'il restait des crêpes d'hier soir à manger froide au ptit dej.

« Et si on prenait le petit déjeuné dehors ? On n'a qu'à installer les tables de jardin ? » Demanda Hermione à Bill.

« Pas de soucis, suit moi » Répondit l'intéressé.

A deux ils commencèrent le déplacement des tables d'extérieur, très vite rejoint par Percy, Fred et Georges. Hermione ainsi remplacée pu rentrer à la cuisine et commença à dresser la table du premier repas au Terrier. Il était maintenant plus de 10h30 et la quasi-totalité des jeunes mangeant tranquillement sous le soleil encore doux du matin.

Ginny qui n'avait pas pu passer ses vacances chez Luna, allait presque tous les jours chez elle. Hermione se retrouvait généralement vers 10h30 seule représentante féminine du Terrier. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Ron garde en un peu pour Charlie ! Espèce de ventre sur patte ! » dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

« cha qua pas dormich chi tard » Se défendit Ron.

Harry qui écoutait la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, approuva d'un signe de tête. Il s'était résolu à ne plus rester neutre. A présent il montrait un peu plus de solidarité masculine et Hermione n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Comme si c'était un jeu auquel elle adorait jouer. C'est donc sur un air faussement vexée qu'elle se leva de table, très vite rattrapé par une main fine sur ses hanches. Non deux mains ! Les jumeaux l'avaient rattrapée par les hanches :

« Part pas fâché Mione… »

Elle n'écoutait plus leurs paroles. Elle avait senti en elle comme des papillons. Leurs doigts dérivant très légèrement sur le côté de son ventre lui donnant ainsi des petits frissons. Elle se dégagea enfin de leur étreinte et rentra au terrier dans l'intention de réveiller Dormeur. Sur le chemin elle aurait voulu se calmer, seulement c'était tout le contraire elle se repassait mentalement les derniers images pour ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti de si délicieux. Mais à force de les refaire défilés, les sensations perdirent de leur saveur. Elle en voulait encore.


	2. Fraîcheur

Chapitre 2

Arrivé devant la chambre du dresseur de dragon, elle n'osait pas rentrer même si la porte était ouverte. C'était quand même une chambre de garçon… Puis regardant sa montre elle s'aperçut que 11 heure approchait, il fallait quand même qu'il se lève avant midi ! Elle rentra alors dans la petite chambre. Une odeur subtile de musc et de fraicheur du matin se dégageait de la pièce. Le drap couvrait uniquement une jambe et l'entrejambe du garçon. Merci Merlin. La jeune fille se pencha et tapota le bras massif du jeune homme. Rien. Elle se fit alors plus entreprenante en lui tapotant la joue. Ni une ni deux, l'homme se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, il avait saisi sa baguette et la pointait sous le menton de son agresseur.

La pauvre fille vit son cœur s'arrêter deux fois, et cria d'un cri aigue.

«Putain. Ca va pas de faire peur aux gens endormit comme ça ! »

Hermione avait eu tellement peur, riait à présent de la situation. Ils avaient eu la frousse tous les deux. Pour rien. Afin de reprendre son souffle, elle s'était assise sur le bord du matelas, une jambe pliée sous ses fesses et ses Tongues tombées sur le parquet.

« C'est juste qu'il est tard et tu n'auras plus rien a mangé. » Dit-elle presque essoufflée.

« okok Jme lève… tu peux sortir si tu veux… »

Charlie lui indiquait gentiment de sortir si elle ne voulait pas le voir dévêtu. Elle passa la porte quand elle se rappela ses Tongues au sol. Elle fit demi-tour et elle le vit. Merlin merci, de dos. Son dos musclé et plus bronzé que l'ensemble des Weasley. Des cuisses courtes mais bien formées et elle devinait sous le boxer gris des fesses bien rebondies. Bref le côté née Moldue d'Hermione le décrirait comme un physique de Rugbyman…

« Heu mes tongues… voilà merci. Jte vois en bas » Voici les seuls mots qu'Hermione prononça.

Faisant mine de ne pas s'intéressé au physique de monsieur, elle prit ses tongues en faisant bien attention de garder ses yeux sur le bois du parquet. La jeune fille retourna au jardin encore plus troublée qu'elle ne l'avait quitté. L'été risquait d'être chaud avec tous ces mâles à demi nu constamment.

Oui. Constamment. En redescendant au jardin, elle pouvait voir que le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel à présent et les garçons avaient abandonnés leur T-shirt sur les dossiers de chaise et disputait à présent une petite partie de Quidditch.

Derrière elle, elle entendit :

« Les glands, j'espère qu'ils se sont protégés d'un sort anti UV. Si non j'en connais qui vont couiner sous la douche »

C'était Charlie, revenu de sa douche. Ses cheveux récemment coupé court semblaient beaucoup plus foncé. Pied nu, il avait enfilé un pantalon en toile noire qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Inconscient de son charme il s'assit sur une chaise libre et commença à manger des crêpes nature.

Hermione regardait les autres sur leurs balais. Le Quidditch ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Mais à présent elle y voyait l'avantage de mâter des hommes en sueur et essoufflés. Justement les garçons revenaient et prenaient une rapide douche de jardin. En effet Mr Weasley avait bricolé pour installer une douche à l'extérieur que les Moldus utilisent pour rentrer dans une piscine ou un jacuzzi en étant propre. Au Terrier cette douche est souvent utilisée pour se rafraîchir lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas au lac. Fred et Georges se rinçaient en même temps … de quoi faire rougir Hermione. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry et Ron. Percy préféra se doucher dans une vraie douche, ce qui laissa à Bill, l'ainé aux cheveux lisse et long jusqu'au milieu du dos l'occasion de ce rincer seul sous le regard d'Hermione. S'en été trop pour Hermione. Il lui fallait elle aussi se refroidir. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour apaiser son mal. Charlie toujours assis à côté d'elle, lui chuchota :

« Besoin de fraicheur ? »

S'est alors qu'il fit apparaitre une petite boule de glace dans le creux de sa main et il toucha la cuisse d'Hermione avec. Ce contacte la fit sursauté mais finit par apprécier le glaçon bientôt fondu par la chaleur de son corps. Il approchait le glaçon de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les autres ne se rendaient compte de rien. Le glaçon maintenant fondu, il lui touchait l'intérieur de la cuisse avec ses doigts massifs et un peu rugueux. Se retenant de gémir, elle avec fermé les yeux pour profiter de ses sensations. S'est alors qu'elle sentie un doigt remonter le long de la couture de son short au niveau de son entre jambe. Elle sentit alors des chatouilles dans son bas ventre qui lui firent ouvrir la bouche, les yeux et regarder étonnée le garçon à sa gauche.

« Heu j'ai oublié… quelque chose » Dit rapidement la seule jeune femme du groupe.

Elle sortit cette excuse pour les autres garçons qui n'avaient rien vu de l'échange avec la Gryffondor et le dresseur de dragon. Lui savait très bien ce qui se passait chez Hermione. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir un petit sourire de triomphe sur son visage.


	3. Le match

Je précise donc un point que je n'ai pas indiqué : Il s'agit d'une fic traitant principalement d'Hermione ayant des romances et lemons avec la plupart des Weasley. Ce chapitre contient un lemon. Vous êtes prévenu^^'

 **Magiehp : Tu m'as donné ma première review ! Je t'en remercie. Moi aussi j'adore Charlie ! Ce chapitre ne le concerne pas directement mais il va venir il va venir^^' J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.**

Hermione, étant la seule jeune femme de la bande était bien obligé de participer aux activités des garçons au risque de ne rien faire du tout. C'est donc pour cette raison que le lendemain, les garçons la poussèrent à s'essayer au Quidditch. Harry en tant que bon professeur lui réappris les bases de première année. A savoir maintenir son balai débout grâce à l'ordre debout, puis enfourcher ledit balai. Hermione mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté, fidèle à elle-même, dans l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle (ou ancienne) matière. Malgré ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son balai. Au bout de 20 minutes à s'arracher les cheveux avec Harry, elle abandonna, très proche de la crise de nerfs.

Ron chevalier servant, arriva au secours de ses amis.

« Harry, je prends Mione avec moi aux buts Fred, Georges comme d'hab' à la batte et Bill, Charlie et toi en poursuiveur » Dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry et des autres.

« Et depuis quand c'est toi le chef ? » répliquèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

« Laisser le croire que c'est lui qui domine, ça lui fait plaisir » disait Charlie en rigolant.

« haha très drôle, bon on commence ou on attend qu'il pleuve ? » répondit Ron à son frère.

Pleuvoir, il ne risquait pas de pleuvoir avec cette chaleur étouffante. Ou peut-être un orage d'été. Les garçons s'élevèrent dans les airs, tandis que Ron montait derrière Hermione et dirigeait le balai d'une main. Les buts étaient placés à l'extrémité du terrain improvisé, ce qui laissait les deux jeunes gens assez tranquille. Immobile devant les buts, Ron réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour passer le temps. Il s'interdisait de penser qu'ils étaient bien trop proche tous les deux et que leurs corps étaient totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Mais la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Peut-être la position était inconfortable ? Pour remédier à cela, Ron plaça sa main libre sur le ventre de la Gryffondor afin de la stabiliser. Mais sa réaction fut tout autre. Un son étrange et étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle, les yeux à demi clos se faisait du bien grâce au balai et à son propre corps collé aux fesses de la jeune fille. Ron n'aurait jamais une si belle occasion, alors lentement afin de donner une chance à Hermione d'arrêter son geste, il toucha de ses doigts la peau de son ventre. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, mais elle ne protesta pas. Pousser par le courage Gryffondoresque il déplaça sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui avait dû se changer dans la matinée et portait à présent une jupe à volant. Il avança sa main jusqu'à caresser la bordure de la jupe. Craignant un rejet il toucha l'intérieur de ses cuisses à travers le tissu fin de la jupe, pour finalement passer sa main en dessous pour toucher chaque parcelle de peau en contournant bien la zone sensible. Le teint de la jeune femme avait déjà pris une teinte et ses mouvements s'étaient fait plus franche et assurés. Ron, toucha de ses doigts les bords de la culotte puis passa un doigt léger sur les tout petits poils au travers de la culotte. Ce qui donna à la jeune fille une série de frisson et un joli sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à présent à fouiller doucement le sexe de sa meilleure amie. Il en était même arrivé au stade où il enfonçait un peu ses doigts dans son entrée à travers le tissu imbibé de cyprine. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement Hermione se cambra un peu plus, donnant plus d'accès à Ron. On le traitait souvent de benêt, mais il n'était pas bête, il savait ce que lui demandait son amie. Alors il écarta la petite culotte et toucha enfin les lèvres mouillées d'Hermione. Il fit des allés retour sur son sexe sans pour autant la pénétrer en touchant le point sensible jusqu'à son entrée. Ron fini par rentrer un de ses gros doigts qui soulagea Hermione pendant quelques instants. A présent habitué, elle en voulait encore. Plus. Il fit donc rentrer un deuxième doigt. La position dans laquelle ils se tenaient ne permettait pas une grande profondeur mais Hermione devait apprécier puisque la main du pauvre Ron était trempée. Il arqua ses doigts vers le haut et gratta à l'intérieur en direction d'un autre point particulièrement sensible. A cela, la jeune fille s'adossa totalement sur le torse de Ron, lui offrant ainsi son sexe, son coup, sa poitrine. Pour se maintenir dans cette position Hermione avait agrippé la nuque du garçon. Ainsi offerte le jeune Weasley donnait de plus grands coups dans le vagin de l'ex rouge et or, tout en priant pour qu'aucun souafle ne vienne les déranger. D'ailleurs, pas très loin des buts, il sentit un mouvement. Il aurait dû s'arrêter pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers car il ne voulait pas ternir l'image d'Hermione. Doigtée par son meilleur ami pendant un match de Quidditch. Mais à ce moment-là, le nez collé à sa poitrine et deux de ses doigts rentrant et sortant de son vagin, il était trop égoïste. Tant pis s'ils la voient. Au moins Fred et Georges ne se moqueraient plus de lui. Et c'est avec cette haine au fond de lui qu'il doigta avec plus d'ardeur la jeune femme. Il aurait même voulu l'insulter, mais il se retint. Hermione se crispa. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les doigts de Ron avait du mal à faire leur besogne tellement cela s'était étriqué là-dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était détendue et Ron pu sortir ses doigts qu'il essuya sur la jupe.

N'ayant rien suivi du match, ils s'aperçurent vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu lui puisque les gardiens étaient occupés. D'en haut on voyant très bien beaucoup de tête rousse autour de la table de jardin. Ils volèrent vers le sol et rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Hermione se sentait sale. Elle avait adoré ce moment, surtout le côté mauvais garçon dans la violence de ses coups. Mais maintenant… la culotte trempée et des tâches sur sa jupe… elle voulait juste prendre une douche. Hermione s'excusa auprès des garçons, et rentra se laver et se changer.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de garçon restait silencieux. Mais Ron savait très bien que tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Et cela se passait de commentaire. Ron commençait à s'éloigner du groupe pour se laver les mains quand il entendit :

« Soit pas idiot Ron » disait Bill. « Récurvit » Lança se dernier.

« Ah ouais j'oubliais, j'ai pas vraiment potassé mes sorts de nettoyage ». Répondit Ron.

« Bin va bien falloir bon vieux, c'est indispensable si tu ne veux pas te retrouver papa » Rigolait Charlie.

Passé ce moment de gêne Ron se retrouva avec Harry, Fred et Georges à disputer une bataille explosive. Charlie discutait politique avec Percy et Bill, quand ce dernier décida de leur ramener des citronnades.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Bill rencontre Hermione attablée à la table à manger les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione ? Une citronnade ?

Que ? Hein ? Heh oui merci. Répondit Hermione qui avait tiqué que le terme citronnade.

Bill s'installa en face d'elle, lui tendit sa citronnade tout en dégustant la sienne.

« Ça va ? » Demandait Bill… il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour commencer la conversation.

« Oh oui ça va, je suis en pleine forme en fait ».

La journée se déroula tranquillement, à midi les garçons préparèrent un barbecue saucisses/ merguez et le soir, pensant qu'Hermione avait besoin de s'amuser, ils proposèrent (en insistant beaucoup) de sortir dans un endroit où l'on peut boire et danser. La jeune femme n'en avait pas réellement envie. Elle se voyait mieux à lire un livre dans la fraicheur de la soirée dans le jardin éclairé par les lanternes. Mais les garçons insistèrent.

Apparemment le Quidditch ce n'est pas trop ton truc alors peut être que la danse oui » disant Georges d'un air malin.

C'est plutôt Ron qui était mécontent de cette remarque… Le « Quidditch » elle l'avait apprécié c'est plutôt le retour à la réalité qui avait été dur.

Toujours est-il que la belle Gryffondor finit par accepter la proposition. Elle devait s'habiller jolie mais pas trop tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas être approchée par tous les gros lourdingue du bar. Hermione opta donc pour une jupe collante et un haut dos totalement ouvert pour un parfait dos nu. Le top se refermait en haut grâce à un collier de dos en perle. Le devant du top noir n'était pas du tout décolleté mais la finesse du tissu mettait en valeur les seins nus d'Hermione. Les garçons eux aussi avaient prêté attention à leur look. La plupart avec des chemises cintrées : Une verte amande douce pour Harry Lilas et blanc pour Fred et Georges Bill avait choisi une chemise grise claire et Percy une noire. Tandis que Ron et Charlie les plus costauds avaient tous deux optés pour des t-shirt noirs assez près du corps laissant voir leurs muscles noueux.

Les garçons insistèrent aussi pour prendre un moyen de transport moldu, soit disant pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Bien que magiquement agrandie, la nouvelle coccinelle jaune récemment ressuscitée par Mr Weasley, ne laissait que très peu de place aux passagers. Harry était au volant et Ron et Percy sur les deux sièges avant ce qui laissaient les autres Weasley serrés avec Hermione à l'arrière de la voiture. Bill, Charlie sur une banquette tandis que Fred, Georges et Hermione se partageait les deux places restantes. Hermione était sur les genoux de Fred…ou Georges.

On aurait dit que Harry faisait exprès de prendre à pleine vitesse tous les culs de poule de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ! Hermione se cognait la tête au plafond et son entre-jambe cognait lui aussi sur la jambe de Fred… heu Georges. Car, sa jupe étant courte elle ne pouvait pas décemment écarter les jambes pour s'assoir confortablement sur ses deux jambes au risque d'exposer sa culotte à toute la voiture. De son côté Charlie faisant mine de lire un article, admirait ce bout de culotte s'écrasant sur la jambe de son frère qu'il pouvait tout de même voir sous sa jupe malgré les efforts de la jeune fille pour la leur cacher. La grande taille des jumeaux jouait en sa défaveur. Charlie adressait à la belle Hermione, un de ses sourires charmeur avec ses yeux vert rieur tout en se disant que ce trajet en voiture était vraiment une bonne idée…

Alors vous l'aurez compris, Hermione risque d'avoir des relations avec la plupart des Weasley c'est en gros l'objet de cette fanfic.

Personnellement j'ai une grande préférence pour Charlie. Cependant je vais m'efforcer de satisfaire tous les gouts^^' Et n'hésitez pas à me dire avec quel personnage pour aimeriez qu'elle ait une romance^^ '. Et si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, vous pouvez m'en faire part et je pourrais les intégrer à cette fic.

Pour vous servir,

Marylounette


	4. Le Bar

Réponses aux reviews

Espe29 : Merci, ça me donne beaucoup de courage vos commentaires, car c'est ma première fanfiction, et je suis contente qu'elle plaise à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à moi^^'. Pour Fred tu va être servie avec ce chapitre et Charlie étant mon préféré est toujours un peu présent même si son tour n'est pas encore arrivé^^.

Mile pardons à Fremione29 : Tu es une invitée je n'avais pas vu ton commentaire que j'ai adoré ! Et je vais t'avouer un truc c'est parce que je suis frustrée qu'il y ait si peu d'Hermione/ tous les Weasley que je me suis lancée. J'étais dingue d'une fic du genre mais malheureusement abandonnée depuis longtemps ! Bref n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as une préférence de Weasley pour le prochain chapitre ^^'

 **Faites attention : Il s'agit de lemon entre Hermione et deux autres garçons.**

Rappel fin de chapitre 3 :

 _Charlie adressait à la belle Hermione, un de ses sourires charmeur avec ses yeux vert rieur tout en se disant que ce trajet en voiture était vraiment une bonne idée…_

Hermione plongea son regard dans le vert lagon des yeux de Charlie. D'habitude foncé, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte plus claire qui leur donnait un éclat de malice… Et cette bouche assez pulpeuse pour qu'on ait l'envie de l'embrasser et assez viril pour nous faire fondre. Ce menton, cette mâchoire bien dessinée, le tout parcouru d'une barbe de trois jours. Ses cheveux court mais pas rasés dans lesquelles on a envie de passer la main… le mâle. Qu'il était beau… et le fait qu'il ait de nombreuses années de plus qu'Hermione y jouait aussi pour beaucoup…

« Daaaah » S'écria Hermione.

Hermione avait sauté en même temps que le reste des passagers et s'était rattrapée aux genoux de Charlie.

« Harry bon sang ! Fait un peu attention ! » Rajouta Hermione à sa plainte.

La pauvre fille n'en pouvait plus elle avait mal au dos à force de se courber pour ne pas trop se cogner la tête. Elle se redressa alors en courbant son dos dans l'espoir de le faire craquer un peu mais rien n'y fit. Elle fit une grimace de douleur. Décidément elle avait hâte que l'on s'arrête. Fred remarquant sa détresse lui proposa un massage. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir accepter sachant qu'elle avait un dos nus. Mais en réfléchissant bien, elle avait déjà son sexe à elle qui n'arrêter pas de se frotter contre sa jambe à lui… on pouvait difficilement faire plus proche. Elle avait tort bien sûr.

Fred commença alors et plaça ses mains sur les épaules presque nues d'Hermione. Il faisait des mouvements rotatifs avec ses pouces au niveau de sa nuque et la jeune fille poussait des soupirs. Il fit descendre ses doigts dans un effleurement léger le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui eut pour effet la soudaine cambrure de la rouge et or. Exposant ainsi royalement sa poitrine libre de tout soutien sous le nez et le regard rieur de Charlie.

Reprenant un peu contenance, Hermione fit le dos rond en se courbant un peu vers son voisin d'en face. De cette façon personne dans la voiture ne profiterai du spectacle… La jeune fille se laissa dorloter gentiment jusqu'à ce Fred se rende compte que le tissus léger ainsi courber laisser voire les flancs de sa poitrine. Sachant cet endroit particulièrement sensible, il y approcha un doigt et caressa le flanc à l'aide de sa deuxième phalange. Hermione, surprise par cet attouchement eut un hoquet de surprise puis un soupire tellement la caresse était douce. Plus Fred la touchait plus elle se laissait abandonner. Dans leur position tous les passagers de la voiture y voyaient un simple massage, puisque Hermione s'était affalée et avait à présent les mains sur les genoux de Charlie et la tête rentrée entre ses bras. Cependant elle et Fred s'adonnait à d'autres types d'attouchements. En effet, le jeune garçon avait progressé son avancé vers les tétons de la jeune fille. Il les toucha une première fois. Hésitant. Hermione respirait un peu plus fort ce qui lui donna du courage. Il entreprit alors de coincé un des tétons (celui côté fenêtre) entre deux doigts. Il s'amusait à le faire durcir, et le tapotais maintenant de deux doigts. Le jeune garçons ne se sentant plus, son jean était clairement devenu trop étroit, se dit qu'à ce stade il pouvait clairement y aller plus franco. C'est pourquoi il ne se cacha même pas lorsqu'il attrapa chaque sein dans une main. Il commença alors à les malaxer et à les presser. L'ex Gryffondor fut à la fois surprise et soulagée. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant de se faire attraper les seins par un homme que l'on le voyait même pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux et maintenant elle sentait clairement quelque chose de dur sur ses fesses. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Fred (à travers son jean) se frotter entre ses fesses. Ces mouvements lui firent de longs picotements dans l'entre jambe. Merlin. Hermione s'imaginait, ce grand membre entrer dans ses plis pour enfin la soulager. Elle se gifla mentalement, se redressa « presto » et se leva.

A présent debout, elle se sentait bête mais ne pouvait pas se résigner à se rassoir sur Fred.

« Vient là » L'invita Charlie.

Quel gentleman, il lui proposa de s'assoir sur ses genoux en mode « princesse » les deux jambes d'un côté. Il fit aussi apparaitre un drap fin pour la couvrir des regards sous sa jupe. Il passait pour un saint alors qu'il n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son frère. Ainsi installer elle adossa son dos à des coussins contre le bord de la voiture qui venaient aussi d'apparaitre. Elle était bien, détendue. Et Charlie commençait à lui toucher les cheveux, ce qui lui donnait de douces chatouilles. Elle fermait les yeux et profitait du moment. A présent elle sentait des caresses douces sur ses cuisses à travers le drap. Elle savait que c'était Charlie, mais ses caresses étaient plus sages c'était plus des caresses pour détendre que pour exciter. Elle était aux anges dans ses bras. Hermione entendit un des garçons demander à Harry dans combien de temps de trajet il restait. La réponse elle ne l'entendit pas car quelqu'un… Bill probablement lui avait pris un pied, lui avait retiré sa chaussure à talon, et commençait à lui faire des caresses. Elle était vraiment sur son petit nuage. Alors que Fred, inassouvis, gardait une trace humide sur sa cuisse à l'endroit où Hermione avait été assise un peu plus tôt.

Hermione eut droit à encore dix minutes de papouilles jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. Harry venait de se garer dans un parking souterrain. Ils devaient aller dans un bar pour manger puis dans un autre pour boire et danser. Le bar pour manger était plutôt un Pub anglais où l'on pouvait manger des burgers, des frites et de la bière. Hermione pris sa 250ml blanche tandis que les autres attaquaient au demi litre. Burger végétarien pour madame et triple steak pour les Weasley Harry préféra prendre un chicken. Tous mangeaient tranquillement mais Hermione, elle, se remémorait ces derniers jours. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins joué avec elle. Ce soir c'était elle qui allait être la reine. Elle retira une de ses chaussures, elle se demandait qui elle allait bien exciter ce soir. Bien sûr il y avait Charlie… mais elle n'osait pas encore avec lui. Il était si impressionnant. Non si elle voulait jouer la reine il lui fallait un adversaire à sa taille… Percy était une proie facile. Elle allait le séduire et en faisant ça, elle comptait bien rendre fou de rage les autres Weasley. Elle commença alors son manège. Elle approcha lentement sa jambe de la sienne et fit comme si leur toucher était dû au hasard. Elle approfondie le contacte pour finalement caresser du bout du pied l'ensemble de la jambe. Le pauvre homme avait été surpris par l'attaque. Hermione rabattit ses jambes, enfila ses chaussures et se levant peu trop brusquement. Ses seins bougèrent sous l'impact.

« Je vais chercher du ketchup » disait Hermione.

Voilà l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée pour se lever et ainsi aguicher Percy. Elle revient vers les garçons avec le plus gros pot de ketchup qu'elle avait pu trouver et un petit verre d'eau. Son idée était très cliché, très film américain, et c'est pour cette raison que cela allait marcher. D'autant plus que Percy était son premier essai, elle aurait plus de subtilité avec le temps. Elle arriva à la hauteur des garçons, et trébucha « accidentellement » pour se retenir à la table et ainsi verser le petit verre d'eau sur le ventre de Percy ainsi que son entrejambe. Toute confuse et affolée qu'elle était, elle entreprit d'éponger l'eau avec une pile de serviette en papier qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle avait commençait par son ventre puis elle était descendue avec une frénésie de panique feinte. Trouvant le membre qu'elle touchait à travers le pantalon assez rigide, elle dit mine de reprendre ses esprits.

« Aah mais suis-je bête ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Recurvit » Reprit-elle.

Et la tâche d'eau disparut. Hermione repris son calme et s'excusa maintes fois auprès du Weasley. La jeune femme se rassie à sa place et secoua le pot de ketchup, et se servie. Ou plutôt elle essaya. Elle secoua alors plus énergiquement sous le regard amusé des autres. Charlie tout en muscle vient à son secours tapa fort sur le cul de la bouteille et pu ainsi servir Hermione en ketchup. Cette démonstration de force fut oublier momentanément à Hermione son objectif de charmer Percy. Elle avait en image un Charlie lui donnant une fessée. Merlin que c'est mal.

Le reste du repas ne se déroula pas sans qu'Hermione regarde les mains de tous les garçons. Merlin que ça pouvait être érotique des mains. Celles de Fred, Georges et Percy étaient longues et fines celles de Ron et Charlie larges, courtes, et massives. Tandis que celle de Bill et Charlie était de taille moyenne et avec l'air douces. Hermione déglutit en regardant les doigts de Ron… elle les connaissait ceux-là… elle aurait voulu en connaitre d'autres ! La jeune fille tapa du pied pour s'obligé à sortir de sa rêverie sauf qu'elle écrasait le pied d'Harry assis à côté d'elle. Il sentit une douleur aigue dans son pied et remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'humidifient. La mâchoire serrée, il dit entre ses dents :

« Jcrois qu'Hermione est pressée de danser. On n'a même pas encore commencé qu'elle m'écrase déjà les pieds »

Bien sûr, sa réplique, sa tête toute rouge, et ses larmes firent rirent toute la tablée qui reculèrent bruyamment leur chaise pour sortir. Pendant ce temps Bill et Charlie allèrent au bar pour payer la note.

Une fois dans la rue Hermione revigorée par la fraîcheur de la nuit réfléchissait à une nouvelle approche. Arrivé au bar, elle n'avait rien entreprit, si non l'idée de commander des boissons. Elle raffolait de la Tequila et c'était aussi un bon moyen pour se rapprocher de sa proie.

Elle versa un peu de sel dans le creux du coude de Percy (avec son accord), mordit dans un quart de citron, lécha le sel sur Percy, frappa sa tequila.

« Allez Mione, à la Grecque, cul sec ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : juste après avoir frappé sa téquila (bouchée d'un pouce) elle but l'intégralité du shoot. Cependant la jeune fille faillit s'étouffer de rire en entant la réplique de Fred… A son tour Percy voulu essayer mais ce fut Hermione qui plaça le sel dans le ceux de son coup… histoire de s'amuser un peu. Le seul Weasley à lunette donna donc un coup de langue dans le coup d'Hermione après avoir mordu dans un citron, frappa et bu sa téquila d'une traite. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche se déforma sous l'acidité et le gout du mélange. Tout le groupe y passa mais Percy fut le seul à avoir pu déguster son sel sur Hermione, les autres durent se lécher le creux du pouce. Hermione était déjà bien entamée, quand elle décida d'aller danser seule sur la piste de danse déjà remplie. Elle se déhanchait les yeux fermés en espérant être regardé par son groupe d'amis. De loin Percy la regardait. Qu'elle était belle. Mais elle avait changé. On aurait dit qu'elle le chauffait. D'abord au pub et maintenant ici. Elle savait apparemment ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce décider d'y aller ou pas quand il vit sa chance lui passer sous le nez. Qu'il était con ! Elle était chaude comme la braise et il avait hésité. Car à ce moment-là, si Percy la regardait, il ne pouvait quasiment pas la voir puisqu'elle était cachée par deux corps.

Fred devant et Georges derrière, ils avaient commencé fort par une danse collés-serrés. Fred frottait son membre contre le sexe d'Hermione au travers de sa jupe et Georges frottait le sien entre ses fesses bien dessinées sous sa jupe moulante. Hermione, elle, ne bougeait plus, elle laissait son corps bougeait au rythme des jumeaux. Des frissons, elle en avait partout. Et son entrée toute chaude et humide rêvait de bien plus. Des mains grandes et fines lui pelotaient déjà les seins avec force et poigne. Ses tentons étaient parfois pincés… elle gémissait sans crainte d'être vue ou entendu. Il y avait trop de monde, une foule, et trop de bruits, la musique à fond. Des doigts sans crainte ni remord avaient déjà investis les lieux sous sa jupe. Elle sentait un long doigt lui titillais son petit trou, revenir vers son entrée et en s'y plonger à travers le tissus trempé et visqueux de mouille. Puis sans aucune gêne non plus, il lui enleva sa culotte et l'envoya balader au sol. Il enfonça alors sans ménagement deux doigts dans cette petite chatte déjà bien trempée. Pour toute réponse Hermione émit un petit cri, puis écarta un peu les jambes pour permettre à Fred de s'enfoncer encore plus en elle. A la différence de Ron, Fred avait là, beaucoup plus de marge de manœuvre, il la pilonna alors sans aucun problème. Georges qui se sentait un peu mis à l'écart profita de l'absence de culotte pour lui écarter les fesses à deux mains, et ce, plusieurs fois, arrachant ainsi des petites plaintes à leur petite Hermione. Georges donna à Hermione un doigt à sucer, ce qu'elle fit. Les yeux fermés elle s'imaginait un membre dans sa bouche. De cette façon elle pouvait s'imaginais qu'ils n'étaient pas deux mais trois, un devant, un derrière et un dans sa bouche. Hermione avait passé le cap où on se rend compte de la teneur de nos fantasmes. Pour l'instant elle profitait. S'est alors que Georges appuya avec son doigt mouillé sur la petite rondelle d'Hermione. Il y enfonça une première phalange, puis une deuxième. Il fit de petits allers retours, attendant de voir si Hermione appréciait ce traitement. Au début elle avait été crispée mais elle donnait maintenant des coups de fesses pour s'emballer plus encore sur le doigt. Elle avait l'air d'en vouloir encore plus, Georges répondit à son ordre tacite, il donna à Hermione un doigt en plus. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger se faisait bourriner de part en part par les doigts habiles des jumeaux Weasley. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne faisait qu'emmètre des bruits et son en tout genre. Elle s'imaginait que ce n'était pas de doigts qui s'enfonçaient en elle mais des énormes membres virils. Elle aimait se dire qu'elle était une poupée de chiffon entre deux hommes la pénétrant avec violence.

Plus loin dans le bar, deux hommes roux discutaient.

« Elle en voient des Weasley, en ce moment » Disait Bill.

« Oh jla laisse s'amuser avec les amuses gueules elle n'a encore rien vu » répondait Charlie avec son éternel sourire

Hermione jouit, en public, cette fois ci. Une fois ses forces vidées, elle s'effondra sur le sol. A présent plus personne ne la voyait dans la foule. Elle allait se relever quand elle senti une grande main l'en empêcher. Un pénis fut sorti, il était dur et fièrement dressé. La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était celui de Fred ou Georges il faisait trop sombre. Mais le pénis se pressait sur sa bouche. Elle comprit alors que cette fois les garçons ne voulaient pas rester inassouvi. Hésitante, elle ouvrit la bouche et lécha le gland rougie d'excitation. Le propriétaire du membre n'avait apparemment pas envie d'une belle fellation mais plutôt de baiser sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit. De ses mains il contrôlait les allers retours de la bouche d'Hermione autour de son sexe. Il adorait sentir son gland tout au fond de sa gorge. Il l'a dominait totalement allant même jusqu'à contrôler sa respiration. Quand elle commençait vraiment à suffoquer il se retirait et laisser le temps à la jeune fille de tousser et de reprendre son souffle. Pendant ces longues minutes d'apnée, le nez d'Hermione était collé aux poils roux du garçon. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas triste au contraire, elle adorait ça. C'est juste les moments de suffocation qui lui faisait monter les larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons éjaculèrent en même temps. L'un qui se masturbait, jouit sur son visage tandis que l'autre au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'eut le choix que d'avaler puisque le long membre obstruait encore sa bouche. Elle avala avec grande difficulté les plusieurs jets offert par l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Un des deux garçons lui essuya le sperme de son visage ou plutôt l'étala. Car étant dans un lieu moldu aucun d'eux ne pouvaient user de magie. A bout de force Hermione se rendit seule aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller.

Une fois propre elle voulut sortir quand un inconnu lui barra le chemin. Sa grosse bite tendue vers elle. Elle avait peur, elle était seule. C'était un cauchemar. Soudain par la grâce de merlin, Charlie déboula dans les toilettes et commença à se battre à la façon moldu avec l'agresseur d'Hermione.

Quand il lui eut donné de quoi avoir des bleue et des coups pendant plusieurs jours, il ajouta :

« Elle est avec nous, ok ? Le premier qui la touche jle donne en pâture aux dragons »

Hermione était livide. Il avait évoqué le monde magique. Mais heureusement pour un moldu cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte d'expression pour dire je le tabasse… Merlin soit loué. En plus, en voyant son visage déformé par la colère, la jeune fille était certaine que la menace était sérieuse. Et le meurtre de moldu pouvait très bien passé pour un énième accident avec les dragons.

Après cet incident, Hermione ne quitta plus son groupe d'amis près du bar. Elle but un dernier verre pour se donner un peu de force et demanda à Harry s'ils pouvaient rentrer. Tout le monde accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la petite coccinelle mais Charlie proposa à Hermione de s'installer avec lui à l'avant de la voiture. Le dresseur de dragon avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille et cette dernière avait très vite posé sa tête sur son torse. La belle avait tout de suite fermée les yeux. Elle respirait de grandes bouffées de son odeur en espérant toujours s'en rappeler. Elle s'endormit bercée par les caresses circulaires de Charlie sur son bras gauche.

Note de l'auteure : Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes certaines (les plus énormissimes) sont de l'inattention et elles sont passées à la trappe à la relecture (Au bout d'un moment on connait le texte par cœur mdr). Et d'autres… l'erreur est humaine surtout que je ne suis pas une Hermione^^'.

Et je ne me répèterai assez jamais : Donnez-moi vos avis, vos suggestions de pairing etc ! J'écris pour moi ET POUR VOUS :3 Et plus vous me donnez vos avis plus c'est facile pour moi de pondre le 5eme chapitre haha :D


	5. Lendemain de fête

**Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux commentaires ici. Mais jcrois que jpeux faire un message général. Merci de vos encouragements! Et oui Charlie nous fait craqué mais c'est justement parce qu'il l'a pas encore touché qu'on l'adore: le mec ultra viril et protecteur hihi.**

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez plus ou moins lemon etc.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire des plongeons de centaines d'étages ou de rater une marche d'escalier… Sa tête lui tournait, elle entendait encore la musique dans ses oreilles alors que tout était silencieux dans sa chambre, seule, puisque Ginny avait fini par élire domicile chez les Lovegood. Luna ayant invité un cousin qui plaisait beaucoup à la rousse. Finalement Hermione en venait à la conclusion qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle s'hydrate si elle ne voulait pas avoir la gueule de bois, en se levant demain.

Elle descendit alors à la cuisine, habillée d'un grand et large t-shirt d'homme lui tombant au milieu des fesses, avec en dessous un tanga en coton noir. Éclairée par sa baguette elle alla jusqu'à l'évier ou elle remplit une bouteille en plastique d'eau et se força à la boire en intégralité. Elle l'avait plus soif depuis longtemps mais elle ferait tout pour éviter la gueule de bois. Avec sa bouteille d'eau, elle avala aussi des cachés pour la tête en prévention. Avec toute l'eau qu'elle avait bue, il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant de faire un séjour aux toilettes. Aussi pour ne pas se coucher et se relever, elle resta dans la cuisine et chercha quelque chose à manger… eh oui le sexe ça creuse ! Elle regardait le garde-manger en riant de sa bêtise. Elle venait de penser « L'aubergine crue, tu l'envisages » fameuse réplique d'un comédien français. Elle ce qu'elle envisageait sérieusement c'était la tablette de chocolat noir qui lui faisait de l'œil. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et dégusta le chocolat sur un morceau de pain beurré. Puis un bruit attira son attention, du bois qui grince. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Et elle ne savait même pas qui elle aurait aimé voir apparaître. C'était Harry !

« Hey Mione tu fais ta princesse au souper puis tu te gave de chocolat la nuit, c'est paaas bien ! » Rigolait Harry.

« Prend en un morceau au lieu de me faire culpabiliser » rigolait à son tour Hermione.

Harry se servit un morceau de pain avec du chocolat et entama plus sérieusement la conversation :

Euh Mione tu passes un bon été ?

Sa question aurait pu paraître anodine, mais il posait sa question en étant lui-même inquiet. Sa question voulait plutôt dire « es- tu consentante lors de tes flirts ? ». Il s'inquiétait pour son amie c'est sûr et d'un autre côté très très loin il jalousait les Weasley.

« Oui bien sûr. Le meilleur depuis longtemps. » Répondit Hermione.

« Ok ça me va alors tu comprends tu es ma meilleure amie » Disait Harry

« Oh tu sais, Je suis aussi la meilleure amie de Ron, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.. »

Waouh elle s'était m'éprise, Harry n'avait pas dit cela dans cette pensée là, mais finalement sa réponse lui convenait tout à fait.

« Bon jvais me coucher à demain Mione ».

« A demain Harry ».

Une fois dans son lit, l'esprit d'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire défiler des images cochonnes avec tous les garçons de la maison. Merlin, qu'ils étaient sexy, tous ! La jeune fille s'endormit en rêvant des lèvres pulpeuses de Charlie et de ses gros bras protecteur…

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, elle avait envie. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle lise un bouquin.. ou alors une douche ! Elle prépara un autre grand t-shirt gris clair et un autre tanga en coton noir avant de se rendre à la douche. Rapidement elle se lava et se prépara. Elle était habillée dans ce qu'elle aurait appelé un pyjama de jour. Bien sûr elle était pleinement consciente que sa tenue était plus que provocante. Elle ne se serait jamais permis de s'habiller comme ça s'il y avait eu les parents Weasley. Mais par chance il n'y avait que leurs mâles super virils au Terrier.

Elle descendit les escaliers… elle avait le feu aux fesses et espérait pouvoir très bientôt exercer ses charmes sur un Weasley. Quand elle vit Bill, toujours matinal, qui préparait le café, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la belle Gryffondor.

« Bonjour William… »

« Salut la miss, bien dormi ? » répondit Bill

Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques banalités en buvant leur café ensemble dans la cuisine. Elle s'était levé pour mettre les tasses vides sur le plan de travail une fois les tasses déposées elle se retourna et trouva Bill tout près d'elle. Il était grand et majestueux avec ses beaux cheveux. Elle levait les yeux vers lui une main dans le bas de son dos la fit approcher tandis que ses lèvres approchaient. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser. La jeune fille s'était fait doigter plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup d'hommes à part Viktor Krum. Dans ce baiser elle était timide, mais elle finit par entrouvrir les lèvres et laissa donc entrer Bill. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et firent connaissance en douceur. Les mains de l'homme qu'il était, vinrent malaxer ce petit fessier bien rond. Il s'amusait à prendre chacune de ses fesses dans une main et les écarter faisant par la même occasion ouvrir et refermer le sexe de la jeune fille. Dans l'excitation, Bill avait soulevé Hermione par la taille elle était à présent assise sur la table à manger, offrant ainsi son corps à l'aîné des Weasley. Le garçon lui faisait des bisous entre les cuisses jusqu'à lui en faire sur son entrée à travers son tanga. Tout en la couvrant de baiser, il lui touchait les seins et lui titillait doucement les tétons. Son tanga fut rapidement enlevé il passa avec rapidement sa langue entre ses lèvres sans les lui avoir écarté au préalable. Il jouait à présent avec ses plis, la jeune fille gémissait. La jeune fille mouillait beaucoup, et l'homme en profitait pour la goûter, elle avait un petit goût salé pas désagréable. Bill lui enfonça alors un doigt dans le vagin et commença les allers retours tout en continuant son travail de langue. Sa langue allait à présent sur le petit trou d'Hermione où il y enfonça aussi un doigt. Il avait à présent un doigt dans chaque trou et la jeune fille croyait presque revivre la soirée de la veille. Mais elle en voulait plus, et Bill était le candidat parfait pour ça. Il était plus âgé et bien sûr expérimenter. Hermione voulait lui crier plus fort, plus vite, plus profond… mais le reste des frères dormaient, il ne fallait quand même pas qu'ils se retrouvent tous la queue bandée et sortie devant elle dans cette position. Ce fantasme la fit mouiller davantage. Bill, estimant qu'elle avait assez été préparée, sortie son long membre et le plaça devant l'entrée de la jeune fille. Soudain prise de panique Hermione se releva en position assise sur la table.

-« Non je suis vierge. Pas par là. »

Sous-entendu… tu peux toujours tenter les autres entrées… Bill ne se fit pas prier, laça un sort de lubrification et présenta son sexe devant la rondelle rose d'Hermione. Finalement il s'éloigna, attrapa Hermione et la mit dos à lui, les jambes dépassant de la table… Ainsi le cul tendu vers lui, il enfonça doucement son membre. Il voyait son petit trou s'ouvrir avec difficulté. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle se faisait enculer.

"Détends-art Mione ..."

La jeune femme fit le vide dans sa tête, comme si elle ne s'apprêtait pas à se faire sodomiser. Et en douceur le sexe de Bill la pénétra totalement. Une fois à l'intérieur il ne bougeait plus. Puis au bout d'un moment à attendre que l'anus d'Hermione s'habitue à l'intrus, il commença ses aller et venus. Ne sortant jamais totalement pour éviter toute douleur supplémentaire. Au bout d'un moment Hermione en redemandait, elle poussait des petits cris et hoquets de plaisir. Entre deux soupirs elle dit à son fourreur :

« Baise moi bordel plus fort ! »

Il ne la connaissait pas si vulgaire, si elle voulait du vulgaire elle allait être servie avec lui.

« Elle aime se faire enculer ma ptite salope » Disait Bill en lui assénant un grand coup de bassin arrachant ainsi un cri à Hermione.

« Bill…Bill ? Putain on dirait qu'il hallucine Heu bouge pas je vais chercher de l'aide » Dit Hermione à Bill resté immobile depuis qu'elle s'était levée pour déposer les tasses.

La jeune femme affolée, monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver à l'étage de Fred et Georges. Elle préférait s'adressait à eux car elle les soupçonnait d'être encore responsables. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée pour voir deux garçons en boxer discutant en tailleur sur un des petits lits.

« Les gars, Bill est en bas, le regard figé dans le vide depuis au moins 10 minutes ! » S'alarma Hermione.

« Ohoh voici notre première victime ! » Rigolait Georges.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE A LA FIN ? » S'époumona la jeune rouge et or.

« Mione, calme toi, c'est rien … » Commença Georges.

« C'est un nouveau produit qu'il nous fallait tester sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Et s'il fonctionne il va devenir notre produit phare de la collection Erotique ! » Continua Fred.

« Érotique ? Mais Bill n'a rien d'érotique ! Il est rouge Gryffondor, on dirait qu'il étouffe ! » Dit Hermione toujours aussi paniquée.

« Ah ça… c'est son fantasme pas le nôtre… » Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Sous-entendu, ce qu'il se passe dans son fantasme peut très bien le faire devenir rouge de colère, d'excitation, de chaleur, d'effort mais cela ne les concernaient pas. Eux, voulait simplement savoir si leur produit était viable. C'est alors que les trois jeunes gens descendirent les escaliers pour retrouver Bill à la cuisine.

« Bon en attendant qu'il se réveille, je pense qu'il serait drôle d'avoir tout le monde à la table pour quand il se réveillera Hermione tu veux bien aller lever les dormeurs, s'il te plait » disait Fred très tranquillement.

« Mais vous avez perdu la tête il est à peine 8 h ! Si je réveille Ron et Charlie à cette heure je vais me faire étripée ! » Répondit Hermione.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que l'on t'envoie, toi » Disait Georges tout en pouffant de rire.

Bouillonnante de rage, la jeune femme monta dans les étages pour réveiller tout ce petit monde. Elle commença par Percy, qui en fait était déjà levé et travaillait à son bureau. Elle alla ensuite voir dans la chambre de Ron. Elle réveilla Harry et lui demanda à son tour de réveiller Ron. Elle avait alors tout le temps de réveiller Charlie… Charlie qui l'avait sauvée la veille… et elle s'apprêter à le sortir de son sommeil. Alors qu'il était si beau endormit. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur comme la dernière fois… L'erreur qu'elle avait faite l'autre fois c'était de s'être trop approché de son visage. Alors Hermione, retenant de ses erreurs, pris doucement une des larges mains de Charlie. Elle caressait à présent le dos de cette main tout en remontant vers son avant-bras. L'homme papillonna des yeux, un petit sourire fendit son visage :

-« Hum si tu comptes me réveiller tous les matins, je préférais que tu aies passé ta nuit dans ce lit » Dit Charlie encore un peu endormit.

Hermione souris à sa réplique… Elle adorerait dormir tout près de lui et avoir son odeur sur elle pendant toute la nuit… Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme avait quitté les vaques vertes qui la fixaient pour parcourir ce torse musclé qui s'était redressé devant elle. La jeune fille était prise de très légers tremblements. De la peur ? De l'excitation ? Les mêmes tremblements que lorsque l'on embrasse un garçon pour la première fois. Et il ne l'avait même pas fait. Mais tremblante, elle regardait ses mains massives, courtes… Son torse ferme, musclé mais en chair ( ce n'était pas un gars tout sec)… Ses avants bras couvert de poils plus foncés que la plupart des Weasley… Ses lèvres… Hermione avait s'en doute les lèvres rougies à force de les triturer, et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.

Charlie avança sa main tout doucement du visage d'Hermione et l'attrapa lentement par le menton. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Charlie sentait la respiration saccadée d'Hermione. Le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure d'une Hermione presque aussi pétrifiée que Bill. La lèvre gonflée et d'une teinte plus foncée sous son pouce était d'une véritable douceur lorsqu'il la caressait. Il s'approchait. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, comme la dernière fois. Charlie la surplombais, sa carrure impressionnante laissait une Hermione tétanisée. Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche rouge. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, non sans replacer une mèche rebelle de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. La veille elle s'était lissé les cheveux, ce qui leur donnait à présent une allure lisse et douce.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi ma belle » lui dit Charlie en lui caressant la joue avec la deuxième phalange de son majeur.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il se leva et sortit du lit en boxer, enfila un bas de pyjama en lin noir, et sortit de la chambre en compagnie d'Hermione. En sortant de la chambre il mit sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune fille pour la pousser gentiment dehors. Ce simple contact donna mile frissons à la jeune fille. Et s'il s'en rendit compte, il ne le montra pas. Ils continuèrent leur descente dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'un chat orange remonte l'escalier en trombe manquant de faire tomber Hermione. Si elle n'était pas tombée à la renverse tête la première c'est parce que Charlie, d'une main dans le bas de son dos l'avait rapprochée de lui contre le mur. Laissant ainsi le chat remonter les escaliers côté rambarde. Il était adossé au mur et elle appuyé sur lui. La jeune fille avait maintenant largement le temps de s'éloigner de lui, mais elle voulait à tout prix faire durer cette étreinte.

« Hey… tous les Weasley ne se maîtrisent pas autant que moi…Tu devrais éviter les contacts trop physique si tu ne veux pas te retrouver plaquer au mur… » Lui chuchotait Charlie au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione en avait encore des frissons … sa voix au creux de son coup lui indiquant clairement qu'il se retenait de la plaquer contre le mur dans les escaliers.

 _(Mais par Merlin colle moi contre le mur et embrasse-moi passionnément)_ Pensa Hermione.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, d'une main sur son ventre plat, il la repoussa un peu et continua sa descente vers la cuisine. Hermione le suivit à contre cœur, elle était brulante et régulièrement secouée de frissons… La seule satisfaction qu'elle tira de cet éloignement physique c'est la magnifique vue qu'elle avait sur les fesses musclées et rebondies de l'ex capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor (Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard).Ils allaient bientôt rejoindre les autres et en savoir plus sur le délire de Bill.


	6. Le karma

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs commentaires! Ceci étant ma première fanfictoin ça me fait doublement plaisir. Je remercie aussi mes followers et mes fav!

Je vous averti, ce chapitre contient un genre de **bashing** d'un des Weasley en espérant que vous ne l'aimiez pas (je le saque un peu depuis le début mdr). Donc **LEMON** bien sûr. Au risque de spoiler je préfère avertir les lecteurs: Dans ce lemon, la relation est consenti mais pas vraiment vécue de manière agréable (Rien de très grave pas de viol) mais pour les **âmes les plus sensible s'abstenir**... je préviens quoi.

* * *

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la table en bois de la cuisine et Bill venait de reprendre connaissance dans un grognement roque. Sans plus attendre les jumeaux expliquèrent la situation à leur grand frère.

« Quoi et j'ai pris ça où ? le café ? » Questionna Bill.

« Nan, si non, Hermione aurait aussi été touchée tu n'as pas pris de jus de citrouille ce matin ? » Disait Fred innocemment.

« Jvous jure que si je vous attrape, je vous étrangle tous les deux ! » S'exclama l'aîné de la famille.

« Ecoute, ça ne t'était pas destiné… en fait on visait Hermione… mais tu t'es levé avant elle » Dit Georges pour essayer de calmer son frère.

« Eh pourquoi étais-je censée être votre victime érotique ? » Questionna Hermione… quand elle eut fini sa phrase elle se rendit compte que ça pouvait très mal être interprété : « Enfin je veux dire victime de votre jus de citrouille créateur de fantasme.. » se rattrapa Hermione.

« C'est ça, rattrape toi aux branches de l'arbre, petit singe » Rigolait Charlie.

Fred s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Pour commencer, ça nous aurait amusé de te voir immobile et inconsciente pendant une durée indéterminée. Et puis lorsque tu te serais réveillée tu aurais eu une envie bestiale que tu aurais cherché à assouvir avec n'importe lequel de nous, voire plusieurs d'entre nous. Tu étais évidement la victime la plus intéressante. » Répondit Fred d'une voix très calme et malicieuse.

En entendant le discours de Fred elle s'était imaginée, immobile dans un songe, à disposition des regards et des mains baladeuses de tous les Weasley. Ensuite, elle, avec une soif de sexe incontrôlable. C'était très dur à imaginer, impossible même. Par exemple présentement, elle mourrait d'envie, mais elle se contrôlait toujours. Oui elle arrivait toujours à se contrôler. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour ne pas s'avouer que lors de leur dernière soirée, elle s'était laissée pénétrer en public par les jumeaux. Ce soir-là, elle avait bel et bien perdu le contrôle pour le leur laisser. En effet sur cette piste de danse elle était restée passive, se laissant fourrée les yeux fermés.

« Bon. Ce n'est pas que ça me plaise pas, mais je vais prendre une douche moi » Disait Bill. Sur cette parole il partit en direction des étages.

Fred et Georges après avoir donné à Hermione une claque sur chacune de ses fesses laissées nues par son tanga, allèrent déjeuner dehors. Très vite suivi de Ron et Harry, non sans un regard sur les fesses à présent rougies d'Hermione.

Charlie lui s'avança vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je n'aime pas voir tes fesses rougies par quelque chose d'autre que mes mains ».

En entendant cela, Hermione avait senti l'énorme main de Charlie lui presser une de ses fesses. La jeune fille faillit défaillir. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui pour lui voler un baiser, une étreinte, mais il la poussa gentiment vers les étages et faisant claquer une petite pitchinette sur le bout de ses fesses.

« Monte me couvrir tout ça. On se voit plus tard » Charlie avait dit ça d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et mystérieux. Hermione était toute excitée, elle avait enfin obtenu un peu d'attention de la part de Charlie.

En passant devant la chambre de Percy, elle eut une petite idée. C'est clair qu'elle était très excitée. Il est clair aussi que seule, elle n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire. Et aussi que son plan de la veille avec sa proie (Percy) avait échoué. Donc maintenant, il était seul dans sa chambre, ça allait pouvoir le faire. Elle entra dans la chambre, vide. Il devait être dans le petit bureau adjacent. Elle enleva ensuite son tanga et le laissa traîner au sol. Donc, c'est les fesses à l'air qu'elle le retrouva dans son bureau. Il a toujours été préfet et préfet en chef, c'est un homme qui aime le pouvoir et elle voulait jouer avec ça. Hermione entra dans le bureau et fit sursauter le travailleur. Elle s'assit sur le bureau les jambes légèrement écarté et attira l'homme à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et la jeune fille profitant de l'homme entre ses jambes pour se frotter à lui. Cependant, Percy s'écarta d'elle rapidement, les yeux sur la petite chatte tendue vers lui.

« Professeur, je ne voulais vous fâcher… » Dit Hermione faisant mine d'être inquiète et jouant son personnage plus que de raison. « Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez professeur mais ayez pitié… ».

« Miss Granger taisez-vous » ordonna Percy. La jeune fille s'exécuta sur le champ. « Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, et toi sous le bureau, allez dépêchons, on n'a pas toute la journée ».

Hermione se trouvait à présent sous le bureau. Ce dernier était un bureau en bois faisant face au mur du fond. Le bureau ne laissait que très peu de place à Hermione puisqu'il était muni d'un fond en bois. Les jambes de l'homme approchaient de sous le bureau et des longues mains sortirent un sexe du caleçon. Il faisait sombre sous le bureau, elle ne voyait pas très bien le sexe tendu, mais une fois en mains elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas totalement bandé. A son plus grand désarroi. Car bizarrement elle détestait les pénis mous, enfin surtout si elle devait jouer avec. Elle devait laisser son dégoût de côté car elle s'était mise elle-même dans cette situation. Elle approcha alors sa bouche en plissant les yeux et commença son travail. Pour essayer de lui donner de la vigueur elle s'aidait de sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes il retrouva une taille raisonnable. Mais sa taille améliorée n'avait pas amélioré l'odeur. En effet le garçon n'avait pas encore dû se laver, aussi les poils du garçon dégageaient une odeur un peu trop forte et aigre à son gout. Le membre de Percy encore en bouche, elle se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de partir puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Bien sûr rien ne la retenait mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre Percy à dos et donc tous les autres aussi. Hermione pris une grande bouffée d'air et se dit que plus vite elle aurait terminé plus vite elle rentrerait dans sa chambre et se promis de plus retenter le coup avec Percy. Elle se contenterait des autres dorénavant. Et c'est avec cette détermination, qu'elle suça avec encore plus d'ardeur et de profondeur le sexe repoussant de Percy.

 _(Putain mais il va éjaculer oui ou merde)_ Se disait Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de le sucer. Elle avait mal aux joues, à la mâchoire. Dans l'espoir de le faire venir plus vite elle le branlait en même temps mais Percy se pensant tout puissant l'empoigna par les cheveux et contrôla lui-même la cadence de ses allers retours dans la bouche grande ouverte d'Hermione. Elle suffoquait, recrachait de temps en temps l'excès de salive puis plusieurs fois elle eue un haut le cœur causé par ce membre trop profondément enfuis dans sa gorge.

 _(Enfin..enfin)_ se disait Hermione. Elle le sentait près à éjaculer, elle accéléra elle-même pour être sûre qu'il crache maintenant. Enfin il jouit. Evidemment la main de Percy la maintenait en place, elle avalait ce liquide âcre. Quand il eut fini, elle avait envie de vomir. On aurait dit qu'il avait les couilles pleines depuis une éternité. Hermione essuya son visage avec son t-shirt. C'était fini, elle était heureuse, elle allait partir beaucoup moins joyeuse que lorsqu'elle était entrée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle ne ferait plus cette erreur. Mais à sa grande surprise le jeune homme ne comptait pas la laissée inassouvie. C'était plutôt une bonne chose mais comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie que ce soit lui… Hermione fit apparaître un « cache yeux » et l'enfila. A présent couché sur le dos sur le bureau elle pouvait imaginer que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ses doigts la pénétraient doucement. Étrangement cela rentrait comme dans du beurre, à croire que finalement la « fellation plus ou moins forcée » lui avait plu. Mais un doigt était loin d'être suffisant. Elle poussa alors un long soupir de contentement quand elle senti un deuxième doigt en elle. Il commençait ses allers retours, elle adorait ça. Des doigts long et fin, pour elle c'était Fred ou Georges qui la doigtait. Ses doigts étaient tellement fins, qu'elle put en accueillir un troisième alors qu'avec les doigts de Ron, deux étaient largement suffisant. Trois doigts en elle, Percy y mettait toute sa force. La jeune fille elle se tortillait, elle avait tendus les jambes, crispée, ne disant plus un mot, ne faisant plus un son. L'orgasme était là. La jeune fille répétait le prénom de Fred tout bas pour elle-même, même si Percy l'avait sûrement remarqué. Quand il eut fini, elle se releva, lui dit à tout à l'heure et sortie de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire « Ça ne se reproduira plus » alors qu'elle disait oui au reste de ses frères. Bref c'était compliqué. Une fois dans la chambre de Percy elle enfila son tanga et retourna à la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, habillée d'une jupe taille haute en jean bleu évasée et plissée plutôt courte ainsi que d'un chemisier blanc qui laissait voir un joli décolleté, elle rejoignit les autres pour boire un second café dans le jardin, les joues encore roses de son dernier orgasme. Une fois dans le jardin, elle reprit ses habitudes, c'est-à-dire, de s'asseoir à côté de Charlie et d'écouter un peu tout le monde. Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement chaude et Hermione s'imagina dans une eau rafraîchissante d'une mer ou d'une rivière, avec un barbecue , des bières, des hommes… ça pouvait être parfait !

« Les gars, vous voulez pas qu'on aille à la mer ou à la rivière aujourd'hui ? » Leur demanda Hermione.

« T'es sérieuse Hermione ? tu veux emmener des roux à la mer ? Tu aimes les crustacés ? » Dit en rigolant très moyennement Georges.

« Bin, je suis certaine que si on allait à la rivière, il y aurait des arbres pour abriter "les moins téméraires" » Répondit au tac au tac Hermione.

« Moi ça me pose aucun souci, Je bronze moi je ne rougis pas » Se vanta Charlie.

« haha fait ton malin, et d'abord comment tu fais » Demanda Ron.

« Ecoute on a la classe ou ne l'a pas. Toi tu l'as pas » En disant cela Charlie rigolait de concert avec un Bill tout aussi bronzé que lui.

En effet les deux plus âgés des Weasley avaient simplement d'une part développés une plus grande résistance au soleil et d'autre part et non la moindre, appris un sort ayant l'effet permanent de transformer les UV reçus, en bronzage naturel plutôt qu'en coup de soleil. Le groupe décida donc d'aller à la rivière mais avant ça les aînés apprirent à leurs petits frères Le sort « Radius imbuo ». Ainsi tous les Weasley pourraient profiter du soleil et ainsi parfaire leurs corps de rêve.

Les garçons préparèrent des sacs à dos et des glacières pour transporter les boissons et la nourriture (Les glacières étant refroidie magiquement à l'aide de quelques sortilèges). Tout le monde se mis en maillot short de bain pour les hommes tandis qu'Hermione enfilait une culotte de bikini sous sa jupe. Oui. Vous avez bien compris. La Gryffondor comptait bien faire topless aujourd'hui avec six hommes. Six, car Percy leur fit grâce de sa présence… Hermione était comblée. Elle allait passer toute l'après-midi voir même la soirée et la nuit (puisque dans le doute ils ont apporté de quoi dormir et manger le soir). Ça risquait d'être parfait ! C'était peu être ça le Karma*, un petit mauvais moment pour une journée entière de bonheur!

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la rivière elle s'était rapproché de Charlie qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle lui enlaçait la taille et reposait sa main discrètement presque sur ses fesses. Hermione était au septième ciel et ça n'avait même pas encore commencé !

* * *

* Je précise que dans la vraie vie ça ne marche jamais comme ça... Ou en tout cas pas dans une échéance aussi proche^^' Et puis ça se peut à la rivière il va pleuvoir ça va être l'enfer... elle en sait rien haha

J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le bashing Percy. Je voulais tous les faire passer à la casserole donc Percy c'est fait ^^' Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce personnage mais bien sur si quelqu'un est archi fan de lui, je pourrais faire un effort :p

Laissez moi des reviews et je serai la plus heureuse. Par contre je vous préviens **JE PARS DEMAIN POUR L'EXPO HARRY POTTER A PARRIIIIIIIS** donc de samedi à lundi soir très tard ne comptez pas sur moi!


	7. La rivière Part 1

J'ai adoré vos reviews ! Pour répondre à certains, Harry n'est pas exclu, mais il a quand même l'impression d'être sur la touche alors il est moins avenant. Cela va peut-être changé. Surtout si on me demande du Harry/Hermione. Pour ce qui est du Hermione/Charlie, je l'envisage mdr ! Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Rappel Chapitre 6 :_

 _Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la rivière elle s'était rapproché de Charlie qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle lui enlaçait la taille et reposait sa main discrètement presque sur ses fesses. Hermione était au septième ciel et ça n'avait même pas encore commencé !_

* * *

Le trajet était éprouvant, il faisait très chaud. Hermione avait chaud, soif, mal aux pieds, des raideurs dans le tibia. Bref elle râlait. Faut dire que les garçons s'étaient équipé de baskets pour la marche, alors qu'elle s'était chaussée de belles scandales en cuire style spartiate pour aller avec sa jupe en jean évasée et plissée. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir depuis un bon moment, mais là ça devenait difficilement supportable. Hermione s'était assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché, tant pis si elle prenait du retard sur le reste du groupe qui n'avait pas l'intention de refaire une pause de sitôt. Harry voyait bien que son amie souffrait, il l'aidait jusque-là à marcher, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire changer d'avis le reste des Weasley. Bill, grâce à sa position d'aîné de la famille, pouvait le faire. Cependant il savait que la rivière était toute proche et que faire une pause n'arrangera pas les pieds d'Hermione. Charlie aussi avait l'autorité suffisante, non par sa place dans la hiérarchie mais par son autorité naturelle.

« On prend 5 minutes les gars » Cria Charlie au reste du groupe qui les avait déjà devancés.

« T'es pas sérieux là ! Encore vingt minutes et on y est ! » Lui cria Fred.

« Tu discutes pas et ramène l'eau, tu veux » Répondit Charlie en clôturant la discussion.

Fred lui passa la gourde qu'il versa sur les pieds meurtris d'Hermione après qu'elle ait enlevé ses chaussures. Cela faisait un moment que Charlie cherchait des yeux ce qui pourrait apaiser les pieds d'Hermione, et ce n'était donc pas un hasard s'il avait fini par céder aux plaintes d'Hermione à ce moment-là. Car il avait vu l'objet de ses recherches.

« Ron, tu vois la ruche là-bas ? Tu y vas avec les autres, tu lui lance un sort d'immobilisation, et je veux que tu récupère de la propolis. C'est un peu comme de la résine, de la sève. Les abeilles étant immobilisées, vous grattez un peu pour recueillir l'excédent, vous placez ce que vous avez recueilli dans un pot, vous lancez un sort de flamme qui va faire fondre la cire qui va se retrouver au-dessus. Vous retirez la cire avec un sort d'attraction, puis lancez le sort Macéru Alcoho qui va vous donner la propolis en faisant macérer et filtrer le mélange pour obtenir le produit. Et vous me la ramener, st'euplé. » Demanda Charlie d'un ton ferme.

On peut se douter où Charlie avait appris tout ça. Car en effet la propolis désinfecte les blessures et accélère grandement la cicatrisation surtout après un petit sort de rapidité. C'est ainsi que le reste du groupe partit en quête de la propolis, laissant Hermione avait celui qui prenait le plus soin d'elle. En se disant cela, elle regardait Charlie qui avait un de ses pauvres petits pieds posés sur sa cuisse et il lui touchait le dessus du pied en rêvassant.

« T'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir avec la propolis, j'en ferai une pommade aux propriétés magique et tes pieds seront comme neuf. » La rassura Charlie.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai de la chance de trainer avec un dresseur de dragon » Dit Hermione en rosissant un peu.

En effet un dresseur de dragon c'est diablement sexy… Cicatrice, tatouage, carrure et même doué en médecine magique…

« Tu sais le réel avantage, c'est qu'une fois qu'on y aura mis les pieds au moins une fois, on pourra y retourner quand bon nous plait, à la rivière » Disait Charlie avec les petits yeux malin.

Serai-ce là, une proposition ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle adorait ce petit moment seule avec lui. Il lui massait à présent la cheville et faisait remonter ses larges mains sur son mollet…le dessous de son genoux… le bas de sa cuisse… Il remontait ainsi tout doucement, donnant à Hermione des milliers de frissons. Ses doigts doux et à la fois durs caressaient à présent l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure tellement s'était bon. Elle sentait les frissons se déplacer en elle, partant du bout de ses pieds pour remonter jusqu'à son entre jambe. Merlin que c'était bon. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, et elle se sentait se contracter en elle, dans l'espoir que peut être elle réussira à éteindre ce feu en elle. Il avait à présent les mains sous sa jupe et cette vision était très érotisante. Lui. Lui surtout lui, ses mains massives sous sa petite jupe à elle… caressant les bords de son maillot de bain. Il faisait courir un doigt à travers le tissu, juste au-dessus de ses lèvres. Ce contact la faisait mourir d'envie. Elle avait hâte qu'il glisse un doigt en elle. Mais il ne le faisait qu'à travers le tissu en polyamide déjà mouillé bien qu'elle ne se soit pas encore baignée. C'est alors, qu'il passa son pouce sous le tissu, lui caressant ainsi sa peau douce de l'aine. Sans vraiment y faire attention, Hermione s'était cambrée, ouvrant un peu plus son intimité dans l'espoir que l'homme qui la touchait irait s'aventurer jusque-là. Elle attendait avec une impatience folle qu'il lui enfonce enfin un de ses énormes doigts. Et, comme pour répondre à cette supplication, il passa sa main sous le maillot en partant du haut du slip et non plus de la cuisse comme précédemment. Et commença à frotter son pouce contre son entrée jusqu'à son bourgeon. Les frottements de plus en plus appuyés et accompagnés de mouille facilitaient grandement l'entrée progressive de ce gros pouce en elle. Il sentait bien à présent que son pouce rentrerait très facilement, alors il appuya un peu plus, la pénétrant ainsi de son pouce. La paume de sa main était appuyée largement sur l'intégralité du sexe de la jeune fille. Il faisait alors des mouvements avec son pouce, tout en appuyant et en frottant sa paume. En faisant cela, il avait parfaitement conscience de frotter le bouton magique de la jeune fille. Elle gémissait, elle se tortillait, lui demandant d'y aller plus fort. Avec son pouce il grattait un peu le haut de son vagin, frottant ainsi cette partie rugueuse si sensible. Puis doucement, après quelques dernières grandes et longues pénétrations, il sortit son doigt. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir de désespoir la jeune femme.

« Non, s'il te plait, continue » Disait-elle.

Il se lécha le pouce en guise de réponse.

« Non nononon Charlie, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, prends moi » Disait Hermione.

« Décidément tu es infernales Hermione » En disant cela, Charlie l'avait attrapée par la taille et la portait comme une enfant sur le côté de son corps. Il la plaqua ensuite à un arbre, lui enleva son bas de maillot puis la porta de nouveau pour la porter en l'air tout en la plaquant à l'arbre. Les jambes écartées, elle était à hauteur parfaite pour le jeune homme. Il l'a tenait en l'air grâce à son propre corps, mais il avait tout de même la place d'avancer son bras vers l'intimité ouverte d'Hermione. Elle qui attendait cela depuis un moment déjà, sentie deux doigts toucher son entrée. Charlie voulait s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Hermione fermait les yeux sous ce doux contact et fut tellement surprise par la charge de Charlie, qu'elle laissa échapper un grand cri quand elle sentit deux de ses doigts s'enfoncer brutalement en elle. Hermione laissait sa tête retomber sur l'arbre, les yeux fermés elle profitait de l'assaut de Charlie. Lui qui ne l'avait quasiment jamais touché, la perforait à présent à grands coups. Sachant que Charlie était doté d'une force bien plus grande que tous ses frères. Mais il était aussi surtout doué… il grattait le haut de temps en temps lui arrachant de véritable cris de plaisir. Ses deux doigts avaient la largeur d'au moins trois d'un autre Weasley. Pendant son plaisir, Hermione s'était accrochée au bras de Charlie qui s'appuyait contre le tronc. Le dresseur de dragon connaissait les femmes, il sait qu'il ne faut pas changer de rythme quand l'orgasme approche, c'est donc ce qu'il fit. Il ne changea pas de rythme, même s'il commençait à avoir mal à l'avant-bras, il voulait la voir jouir pour lui. Il transpirait beaucoup, mais il continuait, voyant bien qu'Hermione commençait à se tendre. Bientôt elle se tortilla. Elle replia les deux cuisses en même temps enfermant ainsi la main de Charlie qui continuait quelques allers retour jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme se finisse. Autour de ses doigts il sentait clairement les contractions d'Hermione. Son visage pendant l'orgasme était si beau, ça l'excitait tellement, que le simple fait de la voire jouir pour lui, lui procura une intense secousse, une tension intense et un merveilleux relâchement. Charlie venait de sortir précautionneusement ses doigts de la jeune femme il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à leur banc de bois. Debout devant le tronc couché, elle avait alors tacitement réclamé un baiser. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser doux et amoureux, lorsque Charlie s'aperçu des larmes qui remplissait les yeux de la brune et qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues maintenant toutes rouges. Charlie était plus qu'étonné, il eut même un moment de doute.

« Ca va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » Lui demanda Charlie, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse Hermione l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, déposa a tête sur son torse quelques instant puis lui dit à l'oreille qu'elle était simplement heureuse que ce soit lui. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas toute suite qu'elle venait de vivre le plus fort de ses orgasmes. Un orgasme pas du tout comme les précédents. Le plaisir ne venait pas du clito, comme on dit couramment, mais d'un tout autre endroit. Différent et puissant, cet orgasme l'avait laissée à bout de force.

Hermione remit son bas de maillot et s'installa contre le torse de Charlie, sur le tronc d'arbre. Il lui faisait des caresses douces aux niveaux des bras et des épaules, en attendant le retour des garçons. Avant cela, il s'était ,bien entendu, occupé de son propre maillot avec un sort de nettoyage. Les garçons arrivèrent bientôt avec un pot de teinture mère de propolis.

« Aah merci les gars » Leur adressa Charlie en remerciement.

Il commença alors à ensorceler la propolis pour en faire une pommade magique. Une fois fait, il l'appliqua sur les pieds d'Hermione à présent assise à l'opposé de lui en lui présentant ses deux pieds. Charlie en pris un et commença l'application de la pommade.

« Harry, vient la, tu veux bien faire le deuxième pied, comme ça on sera plus vite rendu à la rivière » Demanda Charlie à Harry.

Harry était plus qu'heureux d'être enfin invité. Il massa avec plaisir le petit pied d'Hermione. Sous leurs mains enduites de pommade, les blessures d'Hermione disparurent. Elle avait bientôt des pieds neuf et doux comme ceux d'un bébé. Car si elle avait eu des cors avant cela, à présent ses pieds n'étaient que douceur.

« Voilà maintenant tes pieds sont neufs, mais tu ne devrais pas marcher dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure, donc on va te porter jusqu'à la rivière. » Lui appris Charlie.

Les garçons décidèrent que les plus costauds la porteront à tour de rôle. C'est-à-dire, Ron et Charlie était de « Corvée ». Quelle corvée de devoir avoir ce petit corps collé contre le leur. C'est ainsi que Ron pris le premier tour, il la portait sur son dos. Les jambes de la jeune fille revenant autour de ses hanches. Le reste du voyage était très agréable pour elle. Son intimité frottait au rythme des pas de Ron contre son dos ses seins étaient pressés contre lui et elle pouvait laisser reposer sa tête sur une de ses épaules. De là, elle pouvait mater la plupart des petits culs qui marchaient à côté d'eux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle était dans un état d'excitation avancée et ce fut le tour de Charlie de la prendre dans ses bras. Seulement la rivière était déjà en vue, alors il l'a pris dans ses bras en mode princesse et l'amena jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Celle-ci, était bordée d'herbe fraiche parsemée de fleurs sauvages et plus près de la rivière il y avait de gros rochers sur lesquelles on pouvait s'assoir. Les pieds doux d'Hermione rencontrèrent l'herbe verte lui chatouillant un peu les pieds.

Les garçons installèrent le campement constitué d'une tente magique composée de plusieurs pièces et plusieurs chambres individuelles. Ils fabriquèrent un foyer pour le futur feu de camps, sur lequel ils allaient pouvoir faire leur repas. Car le trajet avait duré un certain temps et maintenant il fallait s'afférer au repas. Tout le monde était d'accord pour s'activiter car le trajet leur avait donné à tous très faim. Le feu fut allumé magiquement et réduit à l'état de braise instantanément. A présent les côtelettes d'agneaux cuisaient et Hermione préparait une salade. Quand ce fut prêt tout le monde était autour du feu à attendre qu'Hermione serve chacun. Elle les servait en salade et en côtelette et se penchait pour leur donner leur assiette. Chacun appréciait la vue qu'elle leur offrait. Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le repas avait tellement été copieux qu'ils décidèrent de garder leur dessert (une glace) pour le goûter.

Tous se dispersèrent pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour entamer une petite sieste au soleil. Hermione commençait à enleva sa jupe et son chemisier qu'elle portait sans soutif. Charlie qui l'avait suivi des yeux, arriva très vite à sa hauteur et la cacha du regard des autres avec son propre corps.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Je me mets en maillot de bain, ça se voit, non ?» Répondit très vite Hermione.

« Hermione. Il ne faut pas que tu t'exhibe comme ça… Tes seins ont de la valeur. Si tu les montre à tous, ils n'auront plus du tout le désir de les voir. » Essaya Charlie dans sa tentative de la dissuadé.

« Ecoute pour l'instant, il fait super chaud, je veux bronzer. Je me couvrirai peut-être plus tard, d'accord ? » Répondit gentiment mais fermement Hermione.

Sa question était rhétorique bien sûr, elle ne nécessitait pas de réponse. La jeune fille pris place sur sa serviette sur le ventre. Hermione somnolait un peu quand elle sentie quelqu'un passer à côté d'elle. En se redressant elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Fred et Georges qui rejoignaient Ron et Harry dans la rivière. Elle se redressa alors, et c'est presque nue qu'elle se dirigea vers l'eau. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. L'eau fraiche lui faisait pointer les seins devant… devant… C'est en levant la tête qu'elle vit qu'en fait tous les hommes étaient là, ils avaient commencé une partie de volley dans l'eau. Ils l'a regardaient tous. Tous avaient leurs yeux qui caressaient son corps mouillé après qu'elle se soit mouillée la nuque. Hermione elle, imaginait tous ces shorts de bain largement tendus. Elle aimait faire de l'effet. Hermione n'avait pas prévu de jouer au volley, alors quand ils insistèrent pour qu'elle joue, Hermione fit demi-tour pour aller se couvrir un peu. Elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir les seins ballant en sautant pour rattraper la balle. Elle prit son chemisier qu'elle noua au niveau de la taille, lui couvrant ainsi la poitrine. C'était parfait, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau des fesses ce qui laissait son chemisier blanc au sec. Elle choisit l'équipe de Charlie, Ron et Harry. Ils commencèrent alors une petite partie. Hermione était plutôt douée, ce qui plut beaucoup à son équipe. Elle sautait haut c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle devint très vite leur meilleure sauteuse. En gros, lorsqu'il fallait taper dans une balle haute, elle s'en chargeait. Et pour les plus hautes balles, Charlie se chargeait de la faire sauter encore plus haut. En effet, une fois, sans la prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille la jeta en l'air pour la rattraper par les cuisses tendues en bouteille. Ainsi elle put smatcher. Ils ne savaient pas si cette technique était très conventionnelle au volley, Charlie lui avait l'habitude de la pratiquer lorsqu'il jouait au rugby avec son ancienne équipe. La partie était très serrée puisque les jumeaux jouaient très bien ensemble en étant très complémentaire. L'équipe d'Hermione perdit le match de peu, mais il n'y avait aucun mauvais perdant. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusé. Mais pour eux, le jeu ne faisait que commencé car Fred avait commencé à éclaboussé Ron, celui-ci s'était défendu et bientôt les éclaboussures attaquèrent Hermione qui protestait à cause de son chemisier. La bataille empirait, tous les garçons y prenaient maintenant part et Hermione était de plus en plus mouillée et elle rouspétait. Bill profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de la part de la jeune fille, l'a pris dans ses bras et la jeta entièrement à l'eau. La pauvre Gryffondor était trempée et son chemisier aussi. Ses tétons roses pointaient maintenant très clairement à travers le tissu imbibé d'eau. Bill faisait mine de la noyer mais il en profitait pour palper allègrement les seins d'Hermione à travers le tissu, sous l'eau. La tête maintenant hors de l'eau, le garçon collé à son dos, lui faisait des chatouilles. Elle riait jusqu'à s'étouffer. Dans leur chamaille ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le courant les avait faits dévier. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, Bill prit les devant et commença à embrasser Hermione. La jeune fille répondit passionnément à son baiser se demandant quand même, jusqu'à quand elle garderait sa virginité. Bien entendu elle savait que ce serait cet été, elle en avait décidé ainsi. Cependant elle n'avait pas encore choisi son prince. Pour l'instant, elle était seule avec Bill et ses longues mains malaxaient déjà ses seins. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait Bill en ce moment sans se soucier de ce qu'elle risquait d'égarer.

* * *

 **Note de marylou:** En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Le Lemon Charlie/ Hermione a t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances?^^'

Bien sur j'y vais molo, elle n'a encore jamais eu de vraie relation sexuelle^^' D'ailleurs, avec qui voudriez vous qu'elle l'ai?

Bisoubisous ! Merci à vous.


	8. La rivière Part 2

Alors merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir une préférence pour un personnage pour ce qui est de la première fois de notre petite Hermignone. Donc je vais voir ce que je peux faire (Et oui ce n'est pas sûr parce qu'au moment où j'écris la note de début je n'ai pas encore rédigé le chapitre). Bref bonne lecture à vous.

 _ **Ps : Au vu des bugs récents, sans review je ne peux pas vraiment voir si mes chapitres plaisent ou pas. Alors je serai très heureuse si pour ceux et celle à qui ça plait de me le dire par un simple « j'aime » ou plus bien sûr en review pour que je puisse continuer de publier même sans savoir quantitativement combien ma fic plait.**_

* * *

 _ **Rappel de l'épisode précédent**_ _: Pour l'instant, elle était seule avec Bill et ses longues mains malaxaient déjà ses seins. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait Bill en ce moment sans se soucier de ce qu'elle risquait d'égarer._

* * *

Hermione était maintenant assise en califourchon sur Bill qui lui-même était assis sur un gros rocher qui longe la rivière. La jeune fille caressait ce torse finement musclé et doux, tandis que l'homme lui faisait des caresses dans le bas du dos. Ils s'embrassaient presque amoureusement. Hermione sentait à travers le maillot le pénis dressé de Bill qui la caressait à travers son propre maillot de bain. Soudain l'aîné Weasley lui fit changer de position, il la plaça lui-même, à genoux sur le sol accoudé au rocher sur lequel ils étaient précédemment assis. Jambes légèrement écartée et fessier vers le ciel, elle attendait. Il faisait courir sa main le long de son dos puis entreprit de faire glisser très lentement le bas de maillot de la jeune fille. Il ne l'enleva pas complètement, le laissant étiré au niveau de ses genoux. Bill reprit ses attouchements, quand soudain il lui asséna une plaque sur le derrière. Elle n'était sûrement pas préparée à ça, aussi elle sursauta. La plaque ne lui avait pas fait mal, seulement surprise et à y réfléchir ce n'était pas désagréable de ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Ou la prochaine tape allait frapper. La suivante fut pour le haut de ses fesses, et celle d'après un peu plus douce sur son intimité. Bientôt elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de dur sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers Bill derrière elle, il était à genoux et semblait s'amuser avec ce quelque chose froid contre elle. Très rapidement elle le sentit glisser contre elle, ce qui était très doux et agréable. A chaque aller et venu il enfonçait un peu plus ce machin en elle. Puis petit à petit, il remonta l'objet pour venir jouer contre la petite porte. Très réactive de ce côté-là, la jeune fille se tendit. Puis jugeant les doux frottements sans danger immédiat, elle se détendit et profita des caresses que lui procurait Bill. Pour lubrifier l'anus d'Hermione, Bill n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Sa baguette étant restée dans la tente, pas de lubrifiant moldu à portée de main. Oui il avait pensé à emporter des jouets sexuels sorciers d'inspiration moldu dans les poches de son short élégamment camouflé et rendu léger par des sortilèges, mais il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi préparé le terrain. Aussi il se devait d'être très doux pour ne pas blesser Hermione. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Car même si elle s'offrait à la plus part des garçons du Terrier, ils la respectaient beaucoup, même si pendant leur ébats ils pouvaient jouer le rôle de macho sans respect, ce n'était qu'un rôle. En effet Bill appréciait beaucoup Hermione. Alors il déposa un peu de sa propre salive sur les fesses d'Hermione et entreprit des petits allers retours avec son auriculaire pendant que de son autre main, le joujou en métal caressait sa vulve. Il n'enfonça que sa première phalange pour commencer de mini allers retours, tantôt en tournant, tantôt en pliant. Il variait les attouchements, il caressait de son petit doigt le concourt de cette zone sensible. La jeune fille, elle, gémissait légèrement de plaisir. De sa poche il prit un petit jouet rose en silicone transparent qu'il plaça devant la zone préparée par son auriculaire. Il plaça la pointe rose devant cette rondelle rose qui attendait légèrement écartée. La pointe s'enfonça un peu, jusqu'à ce que Bill arrête son mouvement, laissant à Hermione le temps de se détendre. En effet la jeune femme s'affaissa un peu, dans sa détente, donnant tacitement son autorisation. Bill poussa de son pouce un peu plus le jouet en elle. Toujours pas entré dans son intégralité (bien qu'il ne soit pas bien long), il recommençait les allers retours s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus en elle. Au bout d'un moment le jouet était en place, il ne le toucha plus. Hermione se releva et ils s'embrassèrent. Elle avait toujours le jouet bien calé dans ses fesses. Il ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, au contraire. Elle regardait Bill avec un regard de plaisir sauvage en le poussant en arrière pour qu'il s'asseye sur le rocher. Doucement elle s'accroupie entre ses jambes, se mit à genoux et lui déposa des baisers et des chatouilles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, bientôt elle approchait de son aine et s'y attarda. Le garçon respirait un peu plus fort, aussi elle s'approcha de ses bourses et entreprit de ses sucer chacune son tour puis les deux. De temps en temps elle faisait glisser sa langue entre les deux bourses. Elle adorait lever les yeux et voir que ce qu'elle faisait était grandement apprécié. Elle voyait l'homme appuyé sur ses bras tendu et la tête penchant vers l'arrière. De temps en temps il révélait la tête et appréciait lui aussi la vue d'Hermione le nez dans ses poils. Hermione laissa aller sa langue plus proche de la zone douce. Elle lui adressa quelque coup de langue, notamment pour récolter ce précieux liquide qui s'en était échappé : du liquide séminale. Ce nectar était beaucoup plus doux que la véritable semence, du moins de ce qu'elle avait pu goûter jusque-là. La jeune fille fit glisser sa bouche autour du gland et commença un balai avec sa langue autour du gland lisse et doux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa fellation que le garçon l'attrapa sous les bras, la souleva et l'assise sur lui. Il prit en main un autre jouet vert, petit et translucide qu'il enfonça dans le vagin de la jeune Gryffondor. Aussitôt le jouet vert commença des mini allers retours et de petites vibrations. Le jouet était assez court pour ne pas lui endommagé l'hymen, mais assez doué pour lui procurer du plaisir. La jeune fille était de nouveau aux anges quasiment tous ses trou étaient occupés. Bill hésitait entre l'envie de lui enlever le jouet rose pour le remplacer par son propre jouet où lui faire continuer sa fellation jusqu'au moment ultime.

 _« Eh puis merde Merlin, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien »_ Pensa Charlie en retirant l'objet rose de l'anus d'Hermione.

Elle était toujours assise sur lui, alors de ses deux mains il écarta les fesses d'Hermione déjà bien dilatée par le jouet rose. Il plaça son propre gland devant l'anus grand ouvert d'Hermione et s'y enfonça sans aucun problème. La jeune femme poussa un long cri quand elle le sentie s'enfoncer entièrement en elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais un Homme ne lui avait enfoncé de pénis mise à part dans la bouche. Maintenant c'était son cul qui montait et descendait sur ce long membre, aider par les mains de Bill qui lui tenait fermement chacune de ses fesses. Le jouet vert, lui, continuait son travail de vibration et d'allers retour à vitesse crescendo. Le garçon éjacula une première fois mais contre toute attente, il put miraculeusement continuer. Son propre sperme servaient à présent de lubrifiant, il s'enfonçait avec toujours plus de force dans les petites fesses d'Hermione largement écartées. Hermione criait quelques fois elle s'arrêtait de faire tout bruit, s'arrêtant presque de respirer pour finir par poussa un petit cri afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était pas loin, l'objet dans son vagin avait atteint la vitesse et les vibrations maximales, tandis que Bill l'avait retournée. Elle était à présent penchée en avant sur le rocher pendant que Bill la pilonnait de plus en plus brutalement. A ce moment-là, elle se tendit, ses jambes s'étaient refermées, et elle s'affalait presque sur le rocher. Bill n'ayant pas fini, l'attrapa par les cheveux en broussaille, la tira en arrière, la faisant se redresser. Sa main s'étant fermement enroulée autour de ses cheveux, il donnait de grands coups de bassin avec pour seule prise, celle qu'il avait sur la chevelure de la Gryffondor. Dans un dernier râle roque, il se relâcha en elle. C'est alors seulement qu'il lâcha sa prise, la faisant lâchement retomber sur le rocher. Elle était pleine et épuisée. Le garçon sortit son membre et alla se laver plus loin dans la rivière à un endroit où l'eau formait une mini cascade. Hermione, elle, avait toujours les fesses au ciel et son buste totalement affalé sur le rocher. Douloureusement, elle décida de se relever pour aller se laver elle aussi, après avoir enlevé le machin vert de son vagin. Elle prit le temps de se laver et doucement Bill arriva derrière elle, l'enlaça, et l'embrassa dans le coup. Après un coup pareil, elle appréciait la tendresse de Bill. Quand ils eurent fini de se laver et de se rhabiller, Bill s'avança vers Hermione. Il était dans son dos et doucement il rentra sa main dans le bas de son maillot et doucement il fit rentrer le petit truc vert dans l'intimité d'Hermione. Hermione se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. L'aîné lui répondit qu'il se mettra à s'activer en fonction de sa propre excitation à elle. En gros elle devait retourner voir les autres et si par malheur elle était de nouveau excitée, elle mouillerait et l'objet s'activera en fonction de son degré d'excitation. C'était astucieux. Digne de Fred et Georges… elle les soupçonnait d'en être les créateurs… peut-être cela faisait-il partie de leur gamme érotique…

Toujours est-il, qu'ils rejoignirent les autres en marchant le long de la rivière. Pour l'instant le jouet ne s'animait pas. Elle avait eu sa dose de sexe ! Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, les autres roupillaient au soleil. Charlie lui buvait une bière fraîche avec Harry et discutaient de Quidditch. Hermione les regarda, elle les trouvait beaux tous les deux. Elle s'avança vers le groupe et leur demanda qui était partant pour une glace. En effet toute cette activité avec Bill lui avait creusé l'appétit. Ventre sur patte qu'ils étaient, aucun ne déclina l'invitation. Elle sortit alors les glaces, Il y avait des bâtonnets en forme de fusée au cola et des énormes glaces caramel vanille enrobées de chocolat aux éclats d'amandes prénommé par les sorciers Magiconum. Hermione et sa faim de loup, prit le « magiconum » et croqua le chocolat du dessus et entama sa glace. Certains Weasley l'a regardaient sucer sa glace avec des yeux bizarres. Mais elle s'en souciait peu, elle était vraiment sur son petit nuage.

« Attention ça coule ! » Avertit Charlie. En disant cela il lui avait pris son Magiconum des mains et l'avait lécher de toute sa longueur car en effet maintenant qu'Hermione avait mangé tout le chocolat, la vanille commençait à couler.

« Charliiie, pas la peine de manger toute ma glace ! » râlait Hermione.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme, assis sur sa serviette tint en hauteur la glace de la jeune fille. Celle-ci voulait la récupérer, alors elle se mit debout sur ses genoux et tenta d'attraper la dites glace. Seulement ses efforts étaient vains. Dans la bataille elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. A cette place, elle aurait pu avoir sa glace, s'il n'avait pas allongé son dos sur sa serviette éloignant ainsi encore un peu plus la glace. Soudain quelque chose donna un long frisson à Hermione. Dans cette position, même si ce n'était que pour jouer, l'objet qu'elle avait oublié venait de lui rappeler sa présence. Bien sûr les vibrations étaient lentes mais elle ne souhaitait pas encore perdre le contrôle. Aussi elle se leva, fit le tour de Charlie et récupéra sa glace. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement sans que l'objet ne se manifeste. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de faire une petite sieste. Dans ses pensées elle imaginait des trucs cochons avec plusieurs des hommes ici présents. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours plu, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à être attiré par tous les mâle du terrier. La jeune fille s'était réveillée toute tremblante. Elle avait envie. Elle savait que tous répondraient présent si elle se manifestait. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passé pour la pute du groupe… Elle voulait essayer du moins de préserver les apparences. Du moins ce genre de chose avait encore son importance tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu le contrôle entre les mains d'un ou plusieurs des garçons. Assise sur sa serviette, les jambes légèrement repliées, elle voyait entre ses jambes quelques choses faisant des allers et retours dans son bas de maillot de bain, puisque qu'un temps sur deux l'objet faisait tirer le tissu puis disparaissait. Dire qu'elle avait envie était un euphémisme. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas choisir le ou les garçons qui lui donnerait du plaisir, aussi elle enleva sa chemise, mis son cache yeux pour « dormir » et les jambes toujours remontées et repliées, elle les écarta légèrement de façon à ce que l'objet ressortant et rentrant soit à la vue de tous. Elle rêvassait, et se demandait qui allait avoir le courage de venir l'aborder en premier. Elle attendait avec impatience le premier contact. Au bout de 5 minutes, il n'y avait toujours personnes, alors elle commença à se caresser d'une main un sein et l'autre main était sous son maillot et donnait plus de force à l'objet vert. Dans cette position, elle était à peu près certaine d'être remarquée. Charlie, Harry et Ron la regardaient choqués, tandis que Bill, Fred et Georges avaient la tête de ceux qui ont remporté un match de Quidditch.

« Je vois que notre produit est efficace » Commenta Georges.

« Oh oui, je peux vous assurer que votre gamme érotique a déjà eu un franc succès sur Hermione ». Se vanta Bill.

« Alors comme ça, tu utilises déjà ce que tu nous a acheté le weekend dernier ? » Demanda Fred. « Et elle a aimé ? Intéressant… » Dit Fred malicieusement.

« Je pense qu'on devrait la laissé mariner un peu…Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » Demanda Bill aux jumeaux qui approuvèrent aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit d'Harry fulminait. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais si belle occasion. Elle était sa meilleure amie, mais cet été elle avait commencé à aguicher tout le monde et il restait un garçon, même si il était son meilleur ami. Mais en même temps il ne souhaitait pas la tripoter sur la serviette devant tout le monde. Car même si personne ne l'avait ouvertement exclu de leurs jeux, il avait l'impression de n'être pas le bienvenu. Bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui lui avait dit une nuit qu'être son meilleur ami ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus avec elle. Pour reprendre ses mots elle avait dit « l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ». Mais en même temps il voyait bien qu'Hermione avait ses préférences, aussi il décida de la porter jusqu'à la tente commune. Elle penserait peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un gars fort comme Charlie. Il lui jeta un sort de légèreté informulé et la porta avec aisance jusqu'au salon de la tente. La jeune fille avait été surprise d'être prise dans des bras pour être ramenée à l'intérieur, mais néanmoins contente car cela lui procurait un peu d'intimité. Même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait peut-être aimé être touchée par plusieurs de ces mains d'homme. L'homme l'avait déposée sur un grand tas de coussin de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières allant de la soie jusqu'au velours. Tout était doux, c'était merveilleux. Des doigts et la paume d'une main douce la caressait lentement. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme, et d'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle voulait se laissait aller à la luxure. A l'intérieur d'elle, l'objet avait accéléré la cadence. L'homme touchait l'objet en mouvement à travers sa culotte, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. La jeune fille entendait des bruits de froissement et bientôt elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui passer sur le visage, sur la joue, sur la bouche. En fait l'homme la caressait avec son propre sexe. C'était dur et doux, merveilleux. Il tapotait à présent son membre sur un de ses tétons les faisant pointés sans honte. Elle avait à présent deux énormes tétons bien dur et de couleur plus foncé, qu'il pinçait à présent entre ses doigts. Il aspirait les tétons de sa meilleure amie, les faisaient tourner sous sa langue. Et savoir qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience que c'était lui, était très excitant. Il attendait avec hâte le moment où il serait en elle et qu'elle se rendrait compte que c'était lui. Il remonta son sexe vers le visage d'Hermione et fit glisser à plusieurs reprises son gland sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui comprit le message et ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Elle lançait des coups de langue à l'aveuglette, la bouche largement ouverte espèrent rencontrer ce gland ci doux. Hermione sentit l'homme s'installer au niveau de sa tête, et sentit une nouvelle fois le gland forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. La jeune fille entreprit donc de sucer ce membre qui s'enfonçait de lui-même dans sa bouche. Dans cette position allongée, la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre aussi elle ouvrit grand la bouche, libérant sa gorge pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer comme il le souhaite puisque dans cette position elle n'a pas vraiment les moyens d'user de sa langue. Elle a la tête penchée en arrière et elle s'appuie sur ses coudes tandis qu'un gros membre fait de profondes allers et venues dans sa bouche jusqu'à toucher sa luette au fond de sa gorge. Ça l'excite de savoir qu'elle suce quelqu'un sans savoir qui. Les yeux toujours bandés, Hermione repousse légèrement le garçon pour s'installer au-dessus de lui. Elle s'appliqua alors à faire une fellation royale à ce garçon. C'est-à-dire qu'elle changeait souvent de rythme et façon de faire. Et surtout elle s'appliquait à faire des mouvements de tête très érotique, et variait les moments de succion et les moments de masturbation.

Harry prenait son pied à subir l'attaque d'Hermione tout en la regardant faire. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier cela. Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, les autres s'afféraient à faire le repas composé de chipolata, de merguez avec une salade de tomates et de mozzarella. Harry sentait qu'il allait éjaculer alors en éjaculant il retira le cache yeux d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait déjà la bouche ouverte et reçu au visage le sperme de l'homme qui s'avérer en fait être celui de son meilleur ami. Elle était étonnée, choquée, etc. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était couverte du sperme de son meilleur ami, et en avait même avalé un ou deux jets. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. En même temps il n'était pas plus moche que les autres, au contraire. Elle suçait bien les autres, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Parce qu'il est son meilleur ami ? Ron aussi et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de la doigter pendant un match de Quidditch. Oui, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'Harry soit mis à l'écart. Et objectivement, son sperme avait presque bon gout pour Hermione. Donc, une fois l'étonnement de côté et une mise au point mentale, elle accepta le fait d'avoir fait une fellation à son meilleur ami. Elle se jeta un sort de nettoyage et sortie de la tente. Elle marcha droit vers sa serviette où elle se rhabilla. Le jouet vert à l'intérieur d'elle s'était calmé mais elle décida de l'enlever. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Elle avait le droit de se reposer aussi.

Elle rejoignit donc le groupe autour du feu, bien que le ciel ne se soit pas encore assombri. Les garçons firent cuire la viande et Ron servit à tout le monde de la salade de tomate. Quand la viande fut cuite, tous se servirent en chipolata et en merguez. Les discussions allaient de bon train et Hermione matait Charlie en face d'elle. Qu'il était beau avec ses bras musclés, ses avant-bras fort et poilus… sans parler de sa barbe qu'elle avait envie de toucher. Même ses cuisses bombées et musclé l'attiraient. Et son torse nu…était indécent. A présent la jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur son entre jambe très serrée dans le pantalon noir qu'il avait enfilé. Merlin si c'était au repos et déjà si gros… Mais qui dit que c'était réellement au repos ? La jeune fille en face de lui portait seulement un bas de maillot et un chemisier blanc sans haut de maillot. Avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses seins pointaient sous son chemisier, ses cheveux lâchés mi lisse mi ondulés se baladaient dans son dos au grès du vent. Malgré la fraîcheur, elle semblait avoir chaud, puisque le bout de ses pommettes étaient à présent rose. Ce que Charlie ne savait pas c'est que c'était son propre corps qui l'a mettait dans cet état. Peu à peu les autres se retirèrent dans la tente laissant Hermione seule avec un certain Weasley. Ils regardèrent ensemble les étoiles. Leurs mains se touchèrent lorsqu'ils s'appuyèrent en arrière sur leur bras pour les contempler. Rien que ce toucher donnait à Hermione des papillons dans le ventre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse… Au lieu de cela il s'était couché dans l'herbe. Se trouvant bête toute seule dressée, elle s'allongea aussi. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de poser sa tête contre son torse. Même en tant que Gryffondor elle n'avait pas le courage. Lui aussi avait été un Gryffondor, en espérant qu'il soit plus courageux qu'elle. A moins que peut-être il n'ai pas le même désir que la jeune fille.

En effet Hermione se posait mile questions, alors qu'elle aurait simplement du profiter du moment de tranquillité qu'ils partageaient. L'homme a ses côtés avait très envie d'elle, mais l'a perspective de passer après tous ses frères le dérangeait un peu.

« Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un moment on commençait à croire que tu t'étais perdue ». Continua le garçon en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

« Heu non j'étais… » La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que plusieurs voix provenant de la tente commune, l'appelèrent.

« Euh attends, j'vais voir ce qu'ils me veulent, jreviens ! ». Après cette phrase jetée par-dessus son épaule, Hermione entra dans la tente.

* * *

 **Note de Marylou:** En espérant que ça vous ai plu, même si Charlie n'est toujours pas encore rentré sur le terrain^^' Je vous en serai vraiment très reconnaissante de me laisser une ptite review pour me dire si oui ou non ça vous a plus, car les stats ne fonctionnent plus. On n'a aucun moyen de savoir si nos chapitres plaisent, et donc dur pour écrire la suite ! Voili voilou ! Merci :3


	9. La rivière Part 3

**AVANT DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE, regardez en grand format la nouvelle image de la fanfiction. Je voulais l'intégrer au chapitre pour l'illustrer, mais impossible. :3 Juste pour le plaisir de l'imagination !**

* * *

Alors, j'ai surkiffé vos reviews surtout qu'elles me sont toutes tombées dessus ce matin. Je n'avais rien reçu jusqu'alors a part la review de Espe29. Et d'un coup j'en ai pleiiin qui arrive ! Une ptite dédi à Foxwild ce n'est pas toi la folle mais bien moi haha, la folle ici c'est moi haha et même pas peur de le dire !

Si non **WARNING RATING M** pour ce chapitre. Tout n'est pas que **violence** mais quand même. Vous savez comment j'écris maintenant un peu d'action, un peu sexe, un peu douceur^^' Bref **A ne pas lire pour les sensibles ou les plus jeunes.**

* * *

 **Rappel du Chapitre précédent :**

 _La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que plusieurs voix provenant de la tente commune, l'appelèrent._

 _« Euh attends, j'vais voir ce qu'ils me veulent, jreviens ! ». Après cette phrase jetée par-dessus son épaule, Hermione entra dans la tente._

* * *

 _Pov Hermione_

* * *

J'avais ENFIN un moment avec LUI ! Oui, lui ! Le mec décontracte, baraqué, rieur, courageux, insouciant ! Le MEC dont toutes les filles rêvent… enfin du moins MOI oui ! Je craque pour Charlie depuis… depuis un petit moment déjà ! Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, Ron était un gamin, et quand il a grandi c'était un ado mal rasé. Alors que Charlie, lui, depuis que je le connais c'est le mec qui a abandonné ses racines pour suivre son rêve et apprendre à dresser les dragons en Roumanie ! Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes avaient juste l'air de deux grandes tiges blagueur et Percy l'intello rabat joie de la famille. Et même si j'ai moi-même été souvent traitée de miss je sais tout, je ne ressemble pas du tout à Percy. C'est vrai j'ai déjà enfreint le règlement pour la bonne cause avec Harry et Ron. Mais Charlie… avec moi il est aussi l'Homme protecteur et monogame ! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai l'impression que Charlie n'apprécie pas trop que je fricote avec le reste des garçons. Mais bon je m'amuse aussi beaucoup avec les autres puisque depuis le temps ils ont changés et ils sont tous devenu des putains de beaux gosses ! D'ailleurs Bill arrive en deuxième position derrière Charlie. Bill et ses longs cheveux parfois noués en catogan (c'est-à-dire en queue de cheval basse ou en chignon bas)… il a un physique de Dieu grecque ! Mais pour moi, aucun n'arrive à la cheville de Charlie… et en même temps j'ai l'impression que si je veux m'amuser c'est avec les autres… je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Bref les autres m'appellent, j'adresse un regard de chien battu à Charlie avant de rejoindre les autres garçons dans la tente. Aussitôt je suis attaquée. Comme kidnappée par de nombreux bras qui me ligotent pendant qu'une main s'écrase contre ma bouche. Je n'ai pas peur mais je suis surprise. Les yeux bandés, mes fesses nues se retrouvent assises sur une chaise en bois. Je ne vois rien, on me déchire mon chemisier. Merlin. Je suis nue. Les yeux bandés attachée à une chaise. Par Merlin, je suis quasiment sur que je mouille déjà la chaise sur laquelle je suis assise. J'ai peut-être un genre de syndrome de vagin en suractivité ? Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir toujours envie et n'être jamais satisfaite ? Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe, il y a beaucoup de mouvement autour de moi, peut-être sont-ils pressés ? Après tout ils sont nombreux à vouloir leur part du gâteau ! Oh merlin c'est moi le gâteau ? Les yeux fermés, tous mes autres sens sont en éveil, j'attends. J'attends de sentir une main… un corps… pourquoi pas un pénis… Je trépigne sur ma chaise déjà humide au niveau de mon entre jambe.

C'est alors qu'un énorme bruit résonna dans ma tête, une douleur sourde dans la mâchoire et une chaleur diffuse dans tout mon corps. L'un d'eux venait de me baffer et j'avais été trop surprise pour crier. Ma tête était partie à droite pour tout de suite rebondir. J'avais mal au cuire chevelu, quelqu'un me tenait par les cheveux et me forçait à lever le menton, je reçu encore trois petites baffes sèches et violentes. J'avais les joues rouges et brûlantes. On me tenait toujours la tête en arrière quand je sentis une main me taper entre les cuisses pour que je les écarte. Tout mon corps s'était rétracté, mes cuisses refusaient de s'ouvrir plus. Cela n'empêcha pas une deuxième claque sur l'intérieur de ma cuisses, sous la pression j'ouvris les cuisses et reçu comme récompense une claque sur mes lèvres ouvertes ou humides.

Après cela je sentis une main glisser sur mon entre jambe et si je refermais les cuisses je recevais d'autres claques sur mes lèvres déjà gonflées. Pendant ce traitement deux mains après agrippées mes petits seins et les avaient mordus. Je n'avais esquissé aucun mouvement de recul pourtant je reçu une gifle qui me surprit, ma bouche formait des O de surprise mêlées d'excitation. Soudain mes liens se desserrent et une voix grave m'ordonna de me lever, ce que je fis rapidement. Une poigne forte à mon poignet me dirigeât vers une table. Allongée sur la table, je sentais beaucoup de main me toucher, me caresser. Quelque fois au milieu de la douce caresse on me donnait une claque qui avait pour effet de me faire sursauter. J'attendais avec envie et crainte la prochaine claque. J'étais tellement obnubilé par la concentration de la prochaine claque et je ne sentais même pas les doigts qui s'inséraient en moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença de réels allers retours dans mon vagin que je compris que je m'étais laissé distraire.

Celui qui avait ses doigts en moi, avait beaucoup de force, tellement que j'aurai juré attribué cette force à Charlie… mon Charlie. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il était dehors. Les doigts en moi, ressortirent et l'un des hommes me porta et me mis debout accoudée à la table. Sans prévenir, jamais, je reçu une fessée monumentale (Ils ont dut insonoriser magiquement la salle…). Tellement forte que je me suis redressée avec sur le visage indignation et surprise. Seulement ils n'en avaient rien à faire de mon indignation, des mains appuyèrent sur mon dos et ma tête pour me faire pencher de nouveau. Je savais que j'allais en recevoir une autre, j'avais la tête tournée vers celui qui était derrière moi, même si je ne pouvais pas le voir. On me donna en tout trois fessées et à chaque coup mes fesses rebondissaient et rougissaient.

Moi j'avais chaud. Bientôt ils me mirent à genoux devant un membre. Bien sûr je ne le voyais pas mais je le sentais sur ma bouche. Une large main me tenait l'arrière de la tête, j'avais la bouche légèrement ouverte, qu'on me donna une baffe, j'ouvris rapidement la bouche en plus grand et il y inséra son pénis. Je commençais de léger allers retours, mais l'homme attrapa mes cheveux avec ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me baisa la bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Moi j'avais juste la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux humides et plissés derrière mon bandeau. Quand il sortit enfin, je ne pus que cracher l'excédent de salive que j'avais secrété pendant cette gorge profonde. Il me releva en me tirant sur les cheveux et m'ordonna de rester debout mes bras attaché derrière la tête, je reçu quelques petites baffes, puis m'ordonna de marcher le dos très cambré, fesses en l'air. Je devais faire un cercle et j'imaginais bien tous les garçons me regarder. C'était humiliant. Mais le plus humiliant c'est que je prenais du plaisir. Il me faisait faire des cercles et pendant que je marchais sur les genoux, les fesses en l'air, les jambes légèrement écartées, laissant voir mon abricot dépasser d'entre mes cuisses, il me donnait des petits coups d'un objet à plusieurs lamelles flexibles. Ma peau blanche et rougie était sensible depuis que j'avais reçu les fessées. Mais les fessées n'étaient rien. Cela ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était très surprenant. Pendant mes plusieurs tours de cercle ils me traitaient de salope et de vide couille. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser… C'était bon. Mais je pense qu'il est possible de faire la même chose sans humiliation.

Après un froissement de tissu et un courant d'air frais sur ma peau brûlante, j'entendis Charlie vociféré sur ses frères.

 **« Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes de vrais connard, ma parole ! Des pourris voilà ce que vous êtes. J'y crois pas. »** Tempêtait Charlie à l'adresse du reste des Weasley. Soudain je senti un tissu sur moi, je cherchais comment l'enfiler tandis que Charlie était passé dans mon dos et m'enlevais le bandeau. Je voyais à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un grand pull, surement le sien, je l'enfilais. Il m'arrivait jusqu'en bas des fesses, parfait.

J'avais honte… de ce qui s'était passé avec le groupe… d'y avoir pris du plaisir… et aussi d'avoir été humiliée. Mais surtout Charlie avait vu tout ça… je redoutais ce qu'il allait penser de moi après cela.

« Mais Charlie t'énerve pas, on ne pense pas ce qu'on dit, c'est un jeu ! » Dit Bill précipitamment pour essayer de calmer son frère.

 **« Et vous pouvez pas jouer avec plus de respect non ?** » Hurla le dresseur de dragons. **« Eh putain Bill t'es l'aîné ! Tu ne devrais pas être un peu plus responsable que les autres !? »** Cria encore plus fort un Charlie déchaîne.

« Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais ce n'était pas mon idée » Se défendit Bill.

 **« Mais merde, tu t'entends quand tu parles ? C'est pas mon idée (Imitation exagérée avec une voix d'enfant), mais merde, c'est qui l'adulte ? !; J'veux plus vous voir, ni nous entendre, j'me casse. »** Sur ce, Charlie, après avoir cherché mon consentement dans mes yeux, passa un bras dans mon dos et m'entraîna hors de la tente.

« Mione, je vais retourner au Terrier je crois il faut que jme calme si non jvais en taper un. Tu restes ici ? ou tu rentres ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Je te suis, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un temps mort » Dis-je à mon sauveur.

Ouais, mon sauveur, encore, à croire qu'il n'y a que lui qui s'inquiète pour moi. Lentement il me prit dans ses bras et il nous fit transplanner jusque devant le Terrier. Ses bras étaient très réconfortant, je n'ai même pas eu envie de vomir après ce trajet. De retour au terrier nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur en silence. Lui avait gardé sa main dans mon dos et moi je redoutais toujours que sa vision qu'il avait de moi change. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je craignais qu'il ne me gronde pour mon comportement irresponsable… Parce que même si je n'étais pas totalement responsable, à mes yeux je n'avais rien fait pour les en empêcher.

* * *

Fin du pov Hermione.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent donc côte à côte dans le Terrier. L'entrée débouchait sur la cuisine et ils s'y attablèrent.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? » Demanda Charlie à Hermione.

« Heu pas toute suite, merci. » Répondit la brune.

Charlie lui fit signe de le suivre dans les étages, arrivé au second, Charlie ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et lui dit

« Tu devrais prendre un moment pour toi, te reposer, prendre un bain, prendre soin de toi. Je t'attendrais au salon » Lui dit le jeune homme.

« Heu ok merci » Fit simplement Hermione.

Elle rentra donc dans la salle de bain et souffla un bon coup. En fait elle n'avait aucune envie de rester là, seule, sans savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était absurde, mais ce qu'il pensait maintenant prenait une importance capitale. Si bien qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais bien, s'il ne lui disait pas toute suite que tout allait bien et qu'il allait oublier cet épisode… oublier… Hermione était si désespérée qu'elle en venait à envisager le sort oubliette… Finalement elle se résout à penser que la communication était quand même mieux que l'attaque à coup d'oubliette. Et en plus de cela elle aimerait beaucoup être dans ses bras rassurant. Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait toujours le pull bleu marine qu'il lui avait prêté.

« Charlie, attends » lui cria-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Dit Charlie en remontant les marches de l'escalier en bois. « Tu veux que j't'explique comment on règle l'eau sur la baignoire ? » Demanda le beau garçon.

« Oui heu non, si merci » Bafouilla Hermione.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, Hermione était étrange quelques fois. Après avoir remonté les dernières marches il s'accroupi donc devant la baignoire et commença à régler le robinet pour que l'eau soit ni trop chaude ni trop froide.

« heu Charlie, tu resterais avec moi ? »Demanda timidement la jeune fille avec ses yeux chocolat qui semblait dire « S'iiiiil te plaiiit ».

« Quoi nue ? » Charlie était troublé… il venait de la sortir d'un mauvais pas, peut-être qu'en fait c'était ce qu'elle cherchait ?

« Nnonnon, heu genre en maillot, sans arrière-pensées. On pourrait se reposer et parler. » Répondit rapidement Hermione.

« C'est ça, rattrape-toi, aux branches de l'arbre, petit singe ! « Dit Charlie les yeux rieurs. Ça c'était sa phrase favorite concernant Hermione quand elle essayait de se rattraper un mauvais lapsus ou une situation embarrassante.

Pour répondre à sa blagounette, elle lui tira la langue et partie chercher un maillot propre. Charlie lui allait rincer le sien dans le lavabo. Il le lavait toujours quand Hermione rentra dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut et lui demanda de se tourner le temps qu'il enfile le short mouillé. Bien sûr Hermione avait tout de même jeté un coup d'œil pour mater ce petit cul bombé qui s'offrait à elle. Ensuite Charlie s'installa dans la baignoire et invita Hermione à faire de même. Elle entreprit donc de se mettre dos à lui et à s'installer entre ses jambes car sans ça ils n'avaient pas la place de rentrer. N'oublions pas que Charlie est le plus baraqué de tous, donc prend plus de place dans la baignoire. Ils étaient parfaitement imbriqués et pouvaient facilement s'endormir, surtout Hermione qui avait le torse de Charlie comme dossier et oreiller. Hermione ne savait pas par quoi commencer, elle voulait qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle imaginait mal lui demander directement le fond de sa pensée.

« Mione , j'aimerai que tu sois plus sage, à l'avenir » Murmura Charlie au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Mais j'n'ai pas demandé ça ! » Se défendit Hermione.

« Je sais bien mais je crois, qu'ils pensent à tort, qu'ils ont tous les droits sur ton corps sous prétexte que tu leur a déjà laissé le droit une fois. » « Tu penses que jme trompe ? » Lui dit Charlie doucement.

Non, évidemment, il avait sûrement raison. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça !

« Charlie, tu n'as pas tort, mais pas tout à fait raison… C'est… compliqué » Tenta Hermione.

« Vas y explique moi » Lui dit Charlie.

« Bin en règle générale j'apprécie les moments avec eux » Dit la jeune fille… Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle prenait du plaisir mais elle craignait de perdre Charlie à jamais. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'est pas question de le perdre. Pas lui.

« Ok parlons franchement Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'apportent ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Quoi comment ça » Bégaya Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait le sexe avec ses frères… Elle allait tout faire foiré !

Charlie avait vu la détresse d'Hermione et il ne comptait pas lui faire dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire alors il retourna la chose.

« Peux- tu me dire, si à la fin de chaque partie de préliminaire avec un des garçons, tu as l'impression d'être respectée ? » Demanda Charlie en sachant pertinemment la réponse. En effet Hermione soufflait un non. Ils se parlaient tranquillement de bouche à oreilles.

« Et peut tu me dire, avec qui a tu eu le plus de plaisir, ton meilleur orgasme ? » Continua Charlie.

« Avec toi » Chuchota Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que je te respecte ? » Continua le jeune homme.

« Oui » Souffla Hermione.

« Mione, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux t'apporter plus qu'eux. Et si tu aimes les mauvais garçons, laisse-moi te dire que les véritables mauvais garçons ne sont pas ceux qui le crient sur tous les toits. » Il avait dit ça dans un murmure doux et à la fois provocant qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille. En entendant sa voix grave et sensuelle, elle ressentit des milliers de frissons qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule de plaisir. Dans cette position, elle sentait son odeur mais elle sentait en fait bien plus que son odeur. Elle avait aussi, bien conscience de son torse viril dans son dos et bien plus… La jeune fille aux yeux chocolat ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle voulait Charlie. Mais voulait-elle la monogamie ? Alors que, ce qu'elle voulait justement, c'était passer un super été fort en sensation et pourquoi pas arrêter après pour reprendre une vie normale. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire franchement à Charlie. Elle avait trop peur qu'il l'abandonne.

« Heu Je veux bien essayer mais… » La jeune fille cherchait encore ses mots quand il continua.

« Ecoute, ce petit break permettra aux autres de ce remettre en question et de mieux de traiter la prochaine fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ? » Lui dit Charlie.

« Mais attends, l'essai dure combien de temps ? » Demanda la rouge et or.

« Ça c'est toi qui le décidera » Sur ce il commença à laver la brune avec du gel douche à l'amande douce.

La délicieuse odeur envoûta Hermione qui se laissa lavée et massée par Charlie. Il lui lavait le dos et les hanches doucement tandis qu'elle faisait le dos rond sous ses larges mains. Elle était dans son petit cocon de douceur entourée par la mousse blanche à l'odeur d'amande du bain. Le jeune homme fini par appuyer son dos contre le bord en pente douce de la baignoire, la jeune fille voulu faire de même avant que Charlie ne l'arrête.

« Atatatend » Dit Charlie en déplaçant quelque chose sous l'eau… « Ca y est vas-y, tu peux t'allonger » Continua-t-il.

« heu là c'est bon, j'écrase rien .. ? » Demanda-t-elle. La jeune fille était à la fois amusée de la situation et inquiète à l'idée de lui écraser …ses attributs masculins…

« Ouais ouais c'est good aaah » Fit Charlie dans un soupir de bien-être. « Là j'suis calé, je bouge plus, tu vas devoir usé de ta force si tu veux me sortir du bain ! »

« Oh j'me fais pas trop de soucis, quand tu auras les doigts de mémé tu sortiras de toi-même » Disait Hermione en rigolant.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Hermione rouvrit les yeux… elle avait dû s'assoupir un peu… Maintenant l'eau était tiède voire froide. Elle réveilla doucement Charlie, qui rogna pour toute réponse. Elle sortit alors de l'eau. Charlie, lui, venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Oui, c'était réel, à peine réveillé il avait les jolies fesses d'Hermione en mini culotte de bain sous le nez.

« Bon aller j'vais être magnanime, et me lever tout seul. Parce qu'avec ton poids plume, tu risquerais de tomber à la renverse, te fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage en essayant de me soulever… Et puis tu m'es plus utile vivante que morte ! » Disait Charlie en rigolant.

« Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile, mon seigneur ? » Répondit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

« Voyons voir, tu pourrais commencer par me masser les pieds » Répondit Charlie au tac au tac, avec toujours un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Et puis tu pourrais aussi me réveiller le matin je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un lit deux places où tu pourrais dormir » Continua Charlie en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil et un petit sourire charmeur.

A cela, Hermione ne répondit qu'un petit « on verra », et partie en serviette dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Bien sûr Charlie fit de même, sauf qu'il enfila uniquement un bas de pyjama en lin noir. Hermione, elle, cherchait le pyjama idéal. Elle voulait quelque chose de sexy mais pas sexy. Elle choisit alors un mini short aux couleurs de Gryffondor (Rouge foncé à l'intérieur et or sur les bordures) ainsi qu'un débardeur noir avec en écriture blanche « Quidditch team » accompagné d'un logo en forme de deux balais qui se croise souligné d'un vif d'or. En tongs, elle descendit les escaliers, rejoindre Charlie qui était sûrement déjà en bas. En effet il était là et vraisemblablement il faisait chauffer du lait. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé du salon avec un chocolat chaud fumant chacun. Bien que ce ne soit pas saison, qu'il ne fasse pas froid, après une soirée chargée et un bon bain, le chocolat s'imposait. De plus, Mme Weasley avait eu la bonne idée de tricoter des chaussettes pour mugs ce qui fait que les deux jeunes gens ne se brûlaient pas les mains en tenant leurs tasses. C'était calme au Terrier, une première depuis longtemps.

Lentement, Charlie déposa son mug sur le guéridon près du canapé, se retourna d'un quart, passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé et dit à la jeune fille :

« Alors comme ça depuis 30 minutes, tu t'essaie à la monogamie, avec moi » Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire à croquer.

« Nonnonon j'ai pas dit que je me mettais à la monogamie ! J'ai dit que je te laissais une chance de me montrer qu'à toi seul tu es meilleur qu'eux ! » Se défendit Hermione.

« Déjà je suis sûr que… » Pendant qu'il commençait sa phrase il lui prit le mug des mains, le posa à côté du sien… « Que j'embrasse mieux qu'eux » et bien sûr en disant cela il s'était rapproché de son visage, lentement et avait commencé à lui donner un baiser. Son baiser était doux, et sensuel.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'emportent tous les deux. Hermione finit par s'allongée sur le canapé avec Charlie allongé sur elle qui retenait son poids de ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, le jeune homme avec un bras sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur la hanche de mademoiselle. Qui, elle, avait l'usage de ses deux mains, et elle s'en servait pour toucher Charlie comme si elle n'allait plus jamais avoir le droit de le toucher. Dans un autre moment d'excitation Hermione le repoussa un peu de façon à ce qu'il se soulève et la laisse passer au-dessus. Elle prit les reines et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Elle passa alors une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, s'assis sur lui et reprit leur baiser. Charlie, lui empoigna alors les deux fesses et avec sa force la fit se relever sur ses genoux et la coller à lui. Hermione sous cet assaut sentit des milliards de décharge dans tout son corps avec comme point de départ ses fesses… La jeune fille ne peut se retenir lui longtemps et lâcha un soupire.

« Par merlin, refais ça » Souffla la jeune fille.

S'exécutant aux ordres de sa lady, Charlie renouvela son geste qui fit défaillir une fois de plus la belle Hermione. Lui, il adorait lire le plaisir sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Le jeune homme la fit basculer, elle avait alors ses deux jambes d'un côté et sa tête de l'autre Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Sans effort il se releva avec Hermione dans les bras ils montèrent ainsi aux étages.. et plus précisément dans une chambre du premier…

* * *

 **Note de Marylou** : En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu... Il était un peu violent mais bon si c'était toujours joli joli et rien n'est plus beau et love dans le meilleur des mondes, ce ne serai pas intéressant à mon gout^^". Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas regardé la photo avant de lire le chapitre:3 qui représente un personnage de l'histoire, je vous invite a aller la voir... la revoir, la rerevoir... Bref à vos review! Je rappelle aussi que les bugs persistent toujours et ce n'est que grâce aux reviews que je sais si ça plait ou déplaît. D'ailleurs si ça n'a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Pour le plaisir de l'imagination,

ML: 3


	10. Suspense pas de titre

Merci à vous mes lecteurs et Reviewer; J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'a moi. S'il vous plait, reviewer moi! On a toujours pas les stats, voilà une semaine que le bug durent et c'est effectivement très difficile d'écrire sans vos avis, ni vos lectures, ni rien en fait avec par les Reviews. Anfin bref Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un petit mot à mes lecteurs pour leur dire que je publierai aussi sur un autre site fanfiction . fr … Ce dernier m'autorise plus de liberté dans mes lemons, ici je ne suis pas certaine :mes lemons sont peut-être trop explicite… C'est un terme plutôt vague pour quoi^^' qui ne définit pas vraiment selon moi ce qui est autorisé ou non^^'. Et en plus cet autre site a une meilleure mise en page qui facilite la lecture, car j'ai eu des soucis ici de saut de ligne impossible… Bref je publierai sur les deux sites.

* * *

 **Rappel Chapitre précédent** _: Sans effort il se releva avec Hermione dans les bras ils montèrent ainsi aux étages.. et plus précisément dans une chambre du premier…_

* * *

Hermione sentait une chaleur diffuse sur son visage, c'était doux et agréable… Lentement elle papillonna des yeux. C'était le soleil sur son visage qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. La jeune fille avait vraiment très bien dormi cette nuit-là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, peu à peu Hermione se posait des questions « où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas ma chambre ? Ni mon lit »… Elle fit un bond, quand elle vit le garçon qui dormait à côté d'elle, dans le même lit ! Sans aucune douceur, elle se secoua comme un prunier, elle devait absolument savoir.

« Aaaaarg quand jt'ai proposé de me réveiller le matin, c'est pas de cette façon que je l'imaginais… » Dit Charlie d'un ton grognon et endormi.

« Qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Est-ce qu'on a… » En disant cela Hermione avait soulevé la couverture et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormit sans culotte ni short avec seulement son t-shirt de Quidditch.

« Quoi tu t'en rappelle pas, c'était torride » Répondit Charlie le sourire aux lèvres. A cette réplique Hermione devint livide. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en souvenir.

« Ca va balise pas, il s'est rien passé ! Et puis, comment tu fais pour ne te souvenir de rien ? Tu n'as même pas bu ! » L'interrogea l'homme aux dragons.

« Nan mais t'inquiète ça me revient, c'est juste en me réveillant, je ne savais plus où j'étais et comment j'étais arrivée là… ça arrive non ? » Répondit la brune tout en se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

 **Retour en arrière**

 _J'étais dans les bas de Charlie et il m'emmenait à l'étage. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le couloir, pas parce que j'étais trop lourde mais j'avoue que j'angoissais d'aller dans sa chambre. Je sentais ses mains massives parcourir mon corps. Sous mon short je n'avais pas de culotte aussi il passa aisément le bout de ses doigts sous le short et vint me faire des guilis à cet endroit. C'était délicieux mais évidemment j'avais envie de plus. Pendant ce temps-là, je le caressais à travers son pantalon j'avais à la fois hâte et peur de voir son engin. Avec son doigt il jouait avec mes lèvres mouillées… Il jouait avec moi ! Le but étant de m'exciter le plus possible sans me satisfaire complètement c'était si frustrant que je décidais de faire la même chose. C'est-à-dire, passer une main dans son pantalon. Mais il m'arrêta toute suite, me pris dans ses bras une fois de plus et poussa la porte de la chambre avec son dos. On y était. La chambre de garçon. Il m'allongeât sur le lit, en partant de mon ventre, il me fait de doux bisous jusqu'à remonter à ma bouche. Là il me couvrit les yeux d'un bandeau en satin et m'attacha les bras avec deux autres rubans en satin noir._

 _« Détends toi ma belle ferme les yeux et profite » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Fermer les yeux , je n'avais pas trop le choix puisque le bandeau m'aplatissait les cils. J'avais confiance en Charlie alors je fis ce qu'il dit, et je détendis mes muscles. Je ne savais pas où il était, c'était angoissant. Il pouvait très bien me laisser là et partir… Bien sûr c'était une impression idiote mais bon. Je le sentais qui s'approchait de moi, et soudain je sentis quelque chose de doux m'effleurer la peau. Il faisait courir cette douceur sur mon corps… et c'est ainsi que j'appris moi-même à connaitre mes propres sensibilités. Lorsque le bout fin et doux( une plume), me caressait un des flancs au niveau des hanches, je faisais un bond. Et lorsqu'il passait ses doigts sous mes aisselles, c'était tellement bon, que s'en était presque insupportable. Mon corps était devenu une boule de nerfs_ _, tressaillant à chacune de ses caresses. A présent, il rdescendait ses deux mains sur ma cuisse, puis sur ma jambe, ma cheville et enfin mon pied. En faisant cela il m'avait fait relever la jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit perpendiculaire à son propre corps. Il m'embrassait les pieds, passait ses doigts entre mes orteils… il commença alors à faire le chemin inverse en me parsemant de baiser… aux chevilles, aux mollets, entre les cuisses… Je n'en pouvais plus c'était vraiment divin. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil._

 _A présent il m'embrassait l'entrejambe à travers mon short. Soudain. Plus rien. Je tournais la tête d'un côté de l'autre, même si je ne voyais rien. Et c'est alors que je sentie quelque chose de petit et de rond me brûler le bout des seins, la brûlure descendit jusqu'à mon nombril ayant pour effet de me faire cambrer au maximum. En fait ce n'était pas une brûlure mais au contraire quelque chose de très froid sur mon corps chaud. Un glaçon. Lors de sa descente je sentais aussi la barbe de son menton. Il faisait descendre le glaçon dans sa bouche et à présent sa bouche et le glaçon approchèrent du haut de mon short._

 _Lentement il fit descendre la barrière qui l'empêchait d'atteindre mon intimité. Et il approcha sa bouche et le glaçon sur tout le contour de mon entrée. La sensation de froid mêlée du chaud de mon corps était tout à fait excise. Vivement, il fit passa une langue très froide à travers mes plis de haut en bas. Je récoltais une décharge dans tout le corps, il commençait à m'embrasser les lèvres et le reste avec sa bouche froide… Cette torture était déjà divine mais il avait apparemment choisi de me faire craquer, aussi je sentis un de ses doigts rentrer très aisément dans mon vagin. C'était déjà tellement lubrifié que je ne le sentais presque pas aussi je donnais des coups de bassin pour accentuer les coups. Message reçu. Bientôt il sortait un doigt pour en re rentrer un autre et enfin faire entrer les deux en même temps. Il me donnait des énormes coups, je me crispais tellement de fois c'était ahurissant. Mes mains forçait sur leurs liens, j'aurais bien voulu attraper quelques chose, le serrer très fort mais c'était impossible j'étais attachée._

 _Soudain il bougea, je le sentais se déplacer rapidement il était assis à califourchon en sens inverse, la tête et les bras vers mon intimité. Dans cette position c'était parfait. J'avais enfin la liberté de bouger mon bassin et mes jambes de façon à accentuer mon plaisir. Lui_ _, faisait exprès d'atteindre mon point G en grattant le haut de mon vagin. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me crispais. Jambes serrées et tendus. Les mains écartées de chaque côté de ma tête plus que collé au matelas, je dirais même enfoncée dans le matelas. Mon corps était tout cambré. Ma poitrine s'élevait vers le plafond, la tête en arrière j'avais arrêté de respiré. Quand je repris ma respiration j'haletais, je m'étais presque évanouie, j'étais sur mon nuage. Et heureusement que Charlie avait arrêté ses mouvements au bon moment car je ne supportais plus rien à cet instant. Tout était encore trop sensible. Il se retourna et s'allongea à côté de moi, me libéra les yeux et on s'embrassa. A la suite de quoi, il me détacha les mains._

 _Je voulais lui faire plaisir, mais je n'osais pas. Aussi, il m'attrapa la main et la mena lui-même son pantalon. Je commençais à lui caresser la verge, c'était doux merveilleux mais je n'étais pas encore bien à l'aise avec un pénis… J'avais peur de lui faire mal. Pour me donner de l'assurance il enroula sa main sur la mienne et me montra le mouvement à avoir. Je ne savais peut être pas encore branlé un garçon par contre sucer ça je savais faire. Donc je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui retira son bas. Je commençais par lui faire des bisous entre les cuisses, sur le dessus, en dessous… L'aine, les bourses, le périnée, tout y passa sauf le pénis. Charlie n'en pouvait plus, ça se voyait sur son visage. Je lui demandais alors de bien vouloir s'avoir sur le bord du lit et je mis au sol à genoux devant lui. Son sexe était droit devant ma bouche et moi je le regardais avec un sourire avant de commencer mon travail. Je tenais son membre de ma main droite et léchais le gland. D'ailleurs en y repensant je pense que je n'ai jamais vu de membre pareil. Il était tel que son propriétaire, costaud et pas très grand pour ne pas dire d'une largeur à faire peur !_

 _De toute façon moi, Hermione Granger, fidèle à moi-même j'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Et je sais très bien qu'avoir une bite de 30 cm ne sert pas à grand-chose puisque le vagin n'est pas aussi grand^^'._

 _Avec ma baguette je f_ _is apparaître de la confiture d'abricot et continua à sucer cette verge maintenant gluante. Elle glissait bien dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond et je pouvais faire des mouvements plus fluides. En plus de ça, la confiture donne un gout sucré à la friandise qui m'émoustilla encore plus. La confiture d'abricot n'est pas ma préférée mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait éviter la framboise pour les petits grins qui grattent… je sens ses mains qui jouent et me caresse les cheveux, c'est agréable. Je lui titille les bourses et le périnée tout en continuant mes mouvements de tête. J'ai envie de le finir et de le gouter enfin. Juste avant le moment fatidique, Charlie essaie de me prévenir, de se reculer mais j'approche encore plus ma bouche, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux levés vers lui j'attends qu'il jouisse. En effet pour le final, il a lui-même pris son sexe en main et fini de se masturber seul. Il éjacule alors et je fais tout pour en récupérer le plus possible. J'avale à grande gorgées ce qu'il me donne. J'ai maintenant la bouche collée à son gland et je déglutis dès que ma bouche est trop pleine. Le temps de déglutir, du sperme me coule sur le menton mais je reprends bien vite mon souffle pour continuer à avaler._

 _Une fois la semence disparue je me nettoie avec un petit sortilège car j'ai du sperme dans les cheveux, sur le menton et sur les yeux. Maintenant, toute propre , je me love dans les bras de Charlie. Nous sommes allongés dans le lit. J'ai la tête posée sur son torse et lui un bras autour de moi me caresse lentement le dos. Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, on a du s'endormir après ça._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Après s'être remémoré leur soirée, elle se trouvait déjà un peu émoustillé. Et cette envie fut amplifiée quand elle vit une proéminence pointer sous le bas de pyjama de l'homme à côté d'elle. N'écoutant que son envie elle se mis à califourchon sur lui après lui avoir enlevé son bas. Elle faisait glisser son sexe sur le sien lui procurent miles frissons et même bien plus. C'était une vraie torture pour Charlie, car il l'avait qu'une envie c'est donner un grand coup de bassin et ainsi pénétrer dans cet antre chaude et humide. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle jouait à un jeu risqué…

Au bout d'un moment elle se releva un peu, Charlie crut qu'elle allait se retirer. En fait elle plaçait le sexe de l'homme juste devant son vagin et elle fit entrer seulement le gland du garçon le faisant rentrer et ressortir…

«Hermione faits pas ça »Disait Charlie. D'un de Ses mouvements de bras, il retourna Hermione et et la plaqua comme matelas.

« Je te promet que c'est pour ton bien. Pour une première fois il veut mieux que tu sois plus préparée » Continua Charlie.

« Mais Charliiie… ! » Râlait la jeune fille.

Hermione se leva et attrapa l'homme devant elle par le coup. Elle se déshabilla devant lui, elle était nue collée à lui et l'embrassait sauvagement. Avec fougue, elle le poussa sur le bord du lit et elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Ils étaient donc tous les deux assis au bord et s'embrassaient. Dans cette position, Charlie, lui, était merveilleusement bien placé pour embrasser les seins de sa belle. Hermione lui murmurait des « jveux le faire » alors Charlie prit les choses en mains comme la nuit dernière dans l'objectif qu'elle soit le plus excitée possible. Pendant leurs baisers, Hermione ne frottait contre la verge dressé du Gryffondor pendant que celui-ci lui claquait les fesses et lui titillait l'anus. Hermione, elle, aimait ces deux contacte simultanés.

Charlie, prit Hermione par la taille et ils s'installèrent au milieu du lit. Elle était de nouveau installée sur lui et s'amusait à faire glisser la verge sur son entrée. Elle aimait l'idée que par un faux mouvement, le pénis rentre par hasard en elle. Charlie, lui malaxait la poitrine de ses grandes mains il lui pinçait les tétons déjà durcit.

Hermione se sentait prête, entre eux tout était très humide de cyprine. Alors elle se cambra au maximum, continua ses frottements et au bout d'un moment, le sexe de Charlie déjà tout lubrifier de mouille rentra dans le vagin de la jeune fille. Ce mouvement les surpris tous les deux mais la pénétration n'était pas encore complète. Ils profitaient de cette petite pénétration lorsque Charlie chercha l'approbation de la jeune fille dans ses yeux marron. Avec un accord de sa part, le jeune homme fit un lent mouvement de bassin rentrant peu à peu dans Hermione. Pour lui ça n'avait jamais été aussi serré. Jamais il avait couché avec une fille au vagin si étriqué. C'était terriblement bon le simple fait de savoir que son pénis était le premier à la pénétrer était très excitant. Cependant il faisait très attention de ne pas la blesser, et restait à l'écoute de ses réactions afin de savoir s'il devait continuer ou pas.

Hermione, elle, n'arrivait pas à croire que son énorme membre réussissait à rentrer en elle. Quand il finit sa pénétration elle hoqueta entre douleur et plaisir; son hymen venait d'être déchiré et Charlie était rentré le plus profondément en elle. Après un moment de pause, ce fut Hermione elle-même qui commença les mouvements de vas et viens et en même temps elle se masturbait le clito sur lui. Les mains sur son torse, sa poitrine quichée entre ses seins, bougeait et suivaient le rythme des mouvements. Elle avait la sensation agréable d'être pleine et comblée. En se cambrant de plus en plus, elle se masturbait c'était divin. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui frotte l'anus et y entre deux phalanges. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme se crispa sur le sexe de Charlie. Ce tout petit fourreau se contractait ce qui le rendait encore plus petit. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être expulsé de là, tellement c'était devenu serré.

Le jeune homme savait que souvent après un orgasme, la femme a besoin de changer de position pour atteindre un plaisir différent et donc de continuer jusqu'à l'éjaculation de l'homme. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, il l'attrapa, la fit basculer et la mise à genoux sur le bord du lit. Il repris sa pénétration mais ne bougea pas. C'est alors qu'il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir jusqu'à lui une brosse à cheveux au manche tout en plastique ( c'est tout ce qu'il trouva de passable), il lubrifia magiquement le manche et après quelques allers retours dans l'anus d'Hermione avec son indexe il y fait entrer le manche. Hermione s'était déjà donné à la sodomie alors, une double pénétration: avec dans son vagin l'énorme sexe de Charlie et dans son anus un long objet en plastique, ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire elle appréciait beaucoup ça. Charlie lui n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle tendait très souvent les fesses et puis il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle y était très sensible. Il lui pilonna l'anus d'une poigne forte tandis que son propre pénis bourrait la fente d'Hermione. Et pour avoir plus de force il s'agrippait à ses fesses et pendant tous ces mouvements Hermione se cambrait pour ressentir toujours plus et donner plus de profondeur à la pénétration. Le sexe de Charlie cognait contre son col de l'utérus l'a faisant hurler entre douleur et plaisir intense. Hermione, telle une sauvageonne avait les cheveux en broussaille et donnait elle-même des coups de cul pour augmenter la violence des coups. Charlie lui était étonné de cette férocité mais ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Au contraire il continuait de charger son sexe démesuré en largeur dans la mini chatte d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, à bout de force s'écroula contre le matelas, elle avait la tête collé au matelas et continuait de se faire besogner dans les deux trous.

C'est alors qu'elle sentie des pulsions à l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose de chaud et qui bougeait. Cette sensation était délicieuse aussi elle se crispa elle aussi à plusieurs reprise comme des spasmes. Ils eurent tout deux ce qu'on appelle « un synchro »… deux orgasmes simultanés. Charlie retira son membre encore gros de la fente d'Hermione qui laissa ses cuisses et ses fesses s'affalées contre le matelas. Nue, en sueur, et remplie de sperme, elle était pour la première fois comblée.

* * *

Note de Marylou:

Voila un chapitre qui n'est que du Lemon mais bon, on l'a attendu longtemps celui là^^' alors j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus. Pensez à me reviewer si vous avez aimé et si vous avez des idées de suite, pairing, idée de lemon... lieu etc comme vous voulez. ^^' Toutes les suggestions sont à prendre ! Plus j'aurai de reviews plus je publierais vite. Sachant que je ne vais pas écrire Dimanche, donc surement Lundi ou mardi si j'ai de l'inspi ou si vous m'en avez donné!

Voilaaa encore merci de lire ma fanfic !

Juste pour le plaisir de l'imagination,

MaryLouuuu :3


	11. Fioles et décisions

Ahaha mon retard de publication est dû au site qui avait un bug et qui m'empêchait l'accès à mon compte :3 Donc comme promis le Chapitre 11... J'ai nommé Fioles et décisions ( oui je suis nulle en titre haha).

Allez, enjoy.

* * *

 **Rappel chapitre précédent** _: L'homme retira son membre encore gros de la fente d'Hermione qui laissa ses cuisses et ses fesses s'affalées contre le matelas. Nue, en sueur, et remplie de sperme, elle était pour la première fois comblée_

* * *

Les deux amants s'étaient lavés et profitaient d'un moment de calme enlacés dans le lit du jeune homme.

« Va peut-être devoir qu'on descende… les autres sont sûrement déjà en bas. » Dit Charlie.

Hermione le regarda avec un air suppliant. Elle n'avait pas du tout hâte de devoir confronter les autres garçons… et surtout leur faire comprendre que leurs jeux avec elle étaient terminés. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer ses craintes, Charlie les connaissaient, aussi il la rassura.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je serai là. Ils ne te feront rien. Allez vient ! » Lui dit Charlie. Hermione n'était que moyennement rassurée, mais elle mit de côté ses angoisses pour aller se changer. Elle enfila une robe fluide très légère en blanc cassé et rejoignit Charlie devant la porte de sa chambre. Ensemble ils descendirent les marches jusqu'à la cuisine.

En arrivant à table, aucun des garçons ne les regardèrent. Ils avaient l'air de leur en vouloir. Hermione cherchait une explication dans le regard de ses amis Ron et Harry. Ron l'ignora superbement et Harry attendit d'avoir servi deux café au lait et indiqua d'un signe de tête à Hermione, de le suivre jusque dans le jardin.

Une fois, seuls, installés à une petite table de jardin ronde, située à l'extrémité du jardin, ils commencèrent tous les deux à siroter leur café respectif.

« Bin si tu veux comprendre l'humeur des garçons… il se trouve que la rivière sans toi, c'est beaucoup moins marrant surtout quand une averse nous tombe dessus en pleine nuit…, on a dû rentrer au milieu de la nuit. Du coup, on s'est réveillé au Terrier ce matin, tout comme vous… » Termina Harry.

Hermione commençait à comprendre… les Weasley les avaient peut-être entendu ce matin… expliquant leur charmante humeur.

« AH vous…vous savez ? c'est ça ? » Demanda Hermione en hésitant.

« Ouep, mais moi ça me dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis content pour toi. C'est important. Et Charlie a l'air de tenir à toi ». Dit Harry en prenant soin d'éviter de parler trop franchement du sujet.

« Moi aussi je suis contente. D'ailleurs je v…. » Commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé de Fred et Georges.

« Hey les tourtereaux ça va on vous dérange pas trop ? » Lança Fred.

« Heu je reviens je vais chercher des tartines ! » Dit Harry avant de l'éclipser.

« Hermione… » Commença Fred en lui massant les épaules. La jeune fille se dégageât les épaules et dit d'un ton qui essayait d'être clair et sans discussion.

« Ecoutez, je fais une pause. Pendant un moment je ne vais être qu'avec Charlie » Débita Hermione très rapidement. Comme si en le disant vite les garçons seraient moins fâchés.

« Non mais écoutez-la ! Hermione redescend sur Terre ! Charlie est le plus grand coureur de jupons du siècle ! Pour lui c'est juste une fierté d'avoir pu tremper sa nouille le premier ! Un conseil évite de tombé amoureuse ! » Répondit Georges.

Il avait l'air très sérieux lorsqu'il disait ça. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être que Charlie était un charmeur. Le doute commençait à s'immiscer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Charlie. Elle le voyait du jardin à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il discutait et riait avec Bill. Peut-être qu'il se moquait d'elle ? L'esprit d'Hermione tourbillonnait. Elle entendait en boucle les dernières paroles de Georges… « Coureur de jupon du siècle…tremper sa nouille le premier… ne pas tomber amoureuse ». Hermione voulait faire fit de ces rumeurs, et elle voulait quand même tenir parole et essayer la monogamie avec Charlie. Du moins pendant un temps.

La jeune fille rentra dans la cuisine, ne répondit pas à Bill et Charlie quand ils l'appelèrent et monta directement dans sa chambre. Ici à l'abri des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait bête de pleurer pour rien. Il est possible que Georges ait dit des bêtises juste pour qu'elle lâche Charlie mais en même temps, Charlie était un mec au corps parfait, sportif, le gout du risque etc. En y réfléchissant elle se rappelait les plaintes de Mrs Weasley qui se plaignait que son fils ne lui ramène pas de jeune fille… peut être qu'il ne les présentait pas parce que ce n'était que des « coups ». Hermione qui venait de perdre quelque chose, voulait jusqu'au bout croire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ses filles mais on aurait dit que son esprit voulait absolument imaginer les pires scénarios possible pour la faire pleurer de plus belle.

D'un geste du poignet pour essuyer ses larmes, Hermione décida que si elle voulait suivre des règles afin de se protéger elle devait tout mettre sur papier. Alors elle ensorcela un journal vierge pour qu'il apparaisse vierge à tous ceux qui n'auront pas la phrase magique. Elle emprunta le même système que la carte du maraudeur d'Harry. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont sexuelles » voilà les mots qu'elle devait prononcer pour ouvrir son journal et ce, afin de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle l'ouvrirait qu'elle ne doit pas tomber amoureuse afin de protéger son cœur tout fragile.

Après avoir prononcé la phrase magique, elle trempa une plume dans de l'encre et posa la pointe sur la page. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à écrire.

 _ **Pov Hermione.**_

 _Cher journal. Les évènements tu les connais. Ce matin j'ai perdu ma virginité._ _C'était vraiment bien._ _Au petit dej, Georges m'a mise en garde contre Charlie comme quoi c'était un Don Juan et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache. Et en gros, si je commence un journal c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie d'avoir tout… le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière… Oui je veux Charlie ET Bill ET Fred & George ET Ron ET Harry… Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie d'avoir été prise pour une conne par Charlie. _

_Mais je suis une Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par des rumeurs. Donc je vais continuer mon flirt avec Charlie mais sans m'attacher. Je vais laisser les autres de côté pour l'instant. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider_

La jeune femme scella de journal en disant « Mission s'envoyer en l'air accomplie » et le reposa soigneusement dans sa valise et descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine où les autres mangeaient encore. Hermione allait s'assoir à côté d'Harry quand Charlie l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. Elle s'assied donc à sa gauche puisqu'à sa droite se tenait Bill. Ces deux-là ne se seront pas fâché longtemps. Hermione mangeât rapidement pour retourner très vite à son journal.

 ** _Pov hermione._**

 _Journal. J'en ai marre d'être celle qui souffre parce que je donne trop d'importance au moindre fait et geste de Charlie. Je vais faire trois courses pour trouver une potion inhibitrice d'attachement ?de sentiment ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais trouver. J'ai envie de profiter sans me prendre la tête. Voilà. C'est ça sans prise de tête. Aller à plus._

-« Mission s'envoyer en l'air accomplie » murmura Hermione à son journal.

Et comme elle l'avait dit à son journal, Hermione s'éloigna du Terrier pour une journée. La solitude lui faisait du bien et pour avoir cette solitude elle avait dû mentir aux garçons leur racontant qu'elle devait acheter de nouvelles culottes de règles et des protections Bloodyweek. Ces informations avaient coupées toutes envie aux garçons d'accompagner la jeune femme au chemin de traverse.

Elle était venue en voiture jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Elle avait gardé sa robe légère de couleur blanc cassé pour venir à Londres et avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Très légèrement maquillée et souriante elle pénétra sur le chemin de traverse. Hermione alla directement chez l'apothicaire et cherchait dans les rayons une potion qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle ne trouva pas ce pourquoi elle était venue mais elle acheta quelques trois potions contraceptive à prendre en début de mois. En effet la potion était efficace pendant tout un mois… et au vu des évènements ces potions risquaient d'être utiles. Elle sortie de la boutique en se demandant où elle pourrait trouver la potion qu'elle cherchait. Au bon d'un moment son regard croisa l'énorme statue mouvante des jumeaux Weasley. Ils ne travaillaient pas en ce moment, peut-être ont-ils engagé des salariés pouvant l'aider dans sa recherche.

Elle se rendit alors, avec un nouvel espoir, dans la boutique de Fred et Georges. Cette boutique était toujours surpeuplée, aussi il était facile de passer inaperçue. Elle airait dans les rayons, quand ses pas la guidèrent vers le rayon érotique. Elle trouva là, des objets qu'elle connaissait bien, pour s'en être déjà servie. Un petit objet rose… un autre vert… et toutes sortes de potion.

Hermione entreprit alors de lire les étiquettes des potions… « Fantasme rêvé… Beauté imaginé… Sans complexe… Sans pudeur… Sans morale…Sans attachement… etc… La jeune fille était très intéressée par leur gamme de « 100 sans ». Il s'agissait de 100 potions commençant par Sans quelque chose avec toujours un objectif sexuel. Elle en prit quelques-unes dans son panier, avec bien sûr « Sans attachement » puisque c'était pour cet article qu'elle était venue. Mais elle se laissa aussi tenté par Sans pudeur… sans morale… sans honte etc… Cependant elle se questionnait sur la durée des effets. Aussi elle alla voir un vendeur, ici pour l'été.

Bonjour, excusez-moi. Je me demandais ces potions. Heu les effets durent combien de temps ?

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Alors comme vous l'avez vu, il y a plusieurs formats. Pour les gros formats, il s'agit d'une potion à courte durée, pour renouveler les effets il faut reprendre une dose de potion d'où son grand format. Et pour le tout petit format que voici, il s'agit d'un concentré, donc une fois la potion prise, elle est efficace pendant plus d'un mois. » Répondit le jeune homme blond.

« Et heu les potions peuvent-elles être prises en même temps ? » Demanda Hermione.

Vous voulez dire, si vous prenez Sans Mœurs et Sans embarras ? Oui c'est possible mais seulement avec les potions concentrées. Vous pouvez aussi mélanger les « Sans » et les « Avec » et faire vos propres combinaisons. Par exemple Sans résister et Avec public. J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions ? » Demanda le blond

« Heu oui merci ! » Répondit-elle. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione ne servit en potions concentrées et elle prit même deux potions de sans attachement pour être certaine que celles-ci lui durent tout l'été. Et pour ce qui est des autres elle en pris de nombreuses fioles. Elle rentra au chaudron baveur et demanda une chambre pour la nuit. Hermione était fatigué mais surtout elle voulait tester ses potions. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre, but la potion sans attachement sans hésiter. A présent elle regardait ce qui lui restait.. Et elle décida de fermer les yeux et d'en prendre une au hasard. L'effet durerait pendant un mois à commencer par ce soir. Une fois son petit cocktail avalé, elle descendit au bar et commanda une vodka martini. Elle avait fini son verre et commençait à être fatiguée alors elle décida de rentrer se coucher. Ces potions n'étaient pas des potions miracles non plus… Elle quitta donc la pièce, monta les escaliers et commença à longer les différents couloirs pour arriver à sa chambre. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Un homme montait les escaliers d'un pas vif et lui tendait son sac. Qu'elle idiote elle faisait, elle avait oublié son propre sac à main.

« Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment sotte de l'avoir oublié ! Merci beaucoup ! » Dit Hermione d'un ton très sympathique. En effet elle était vraiment contente que quelqu'un soit aussi gentil et lui ai rapporté au lieu de la voler. « J'aimerai beaucoup vous remercier mais malheureusement j'ai dépensé tout mon argent aujourd'hui.. » Commença Hermione.

«Ah c'est embêtant. Vous voyez mademoiselle, je m'attendais à un remerciement en monnaie mais j'imagine que l'on peut négocier. » Répondit l'homme.

A ce moment-là, Hermione venait de comprendre alors elle détaillait physiquement l'homme qui lui avait rapporté son sac. Il était grand et avait à peu près la même carrure que Bruce Wayne… Il avait a peu près aussi l'âge de ce dernier… approchant les 40 ans. Mais diable qu'il était beau ! Brun, grand, les yeux bleu foncé. Même s'il était de plus de 15 ans son ainé… il restait un bel homme. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas répondu que l'homme l'avait plaquée face à un mur. Il était dans son dos et commençait à lui caresser le ventre avec sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ma belle ? » Demanda l'Homme en lui caressant le sexe à travers sa culotte.

Pour toute réponse Hermione gémit et colla sa joue contre le mur. L'homme pris ça pour un oui et continua à lui titiller son entrée de ses doigts. Le tissu s'humidifia très vite. Il faisait aller ses doigts de son entrée jusqu'à son clito en s'enfonçant toujours un peu. A travers la culotte il pouvait déjà sentir le liquide qui coulait le long des cuisses d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait écarté les cuisses et s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour faciliter l'entrée des doigts dans son vagin. L'homme, lui, était très excité d'être tombé sur une si jeune fille qui écartait les cuisses aussi aisément. Il sortit son membre et commença à se frotter sur les fesses de la jeune fille au-dessous de sa robe. Mais il y avait toujours ce tissu qui le gênait, il déchira la petite culotte en son milieu puis de plus en plus jusqu'à faire céder tout le tissu qui tomba au pied de la jeune fille. L'homme profita de cette nudité pour se masturber avec les deux fesses nues de la fille. Son énorme membre écartait de beaucoup les deux petites fesses d'Hermione.

Qui, elle, se laissait totalement faire. Il avait passé ses mains sous sa robe, et avait fait passé les seins d'Hermione au-dessus du soutien-gorge, il pouvait à présent les palper à souhait. Son pénis était passé entre les jambes légèrement écarté et les fesses légèrement en l'air de la jeune fille. Il donnait des coups de bassin faisant allers et venir le pénis contre la fente trempée d'Hermione, tout en lui massant la poitrine. Le plaisir était à son comble pour l'homme, il éjacula alors, Hermione en reçu une bonne partie sur sa robe et l'autre partie sur le mur. Elle crut que c'était terminé, elle en était presque soulagée car au vu de la grosseur du pénis elle ne souhaitait pas le voir rentrer de sitôt dans son vagin encore petit.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur, il la souleva et plaça son gland à l'entrée de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'il la lâcha et elle vint s'empaler d'elle-même sur l'énorme pénis dressé. La jeune fille cria les yeux au ciel. L'homme ne pris pas de pause et commença à donner des coups de butoir dans la fente de la jeune fille. Le jus d'Hermione coulait sur ses propres cuisses et rendait les pénétrations plus faciles. Dans son vagin étriqué rentrait à présent à grand coup le pénis dur de l'homme plus âgé. Hermione prenait beaucoup de plaisir, elle aurait même voulu qu'il y mette plus de force, aussi elle essayait elle aussi de donner des coups de fesses en haletant des « plus forts ».

L'homme l'a fit se pencher en avant, et commença à lui donner des grand coups, mais Hermione n'avait rien à quoi se tenir. Aussi ils se déplacèrent un peu et elle s'accouda à la rambarde en haut des escaliers. L'homme lui lança un sort de mutisme ce qui fait qu'elle était muette malgré ses cris de plaisir. L'homme derrière elle lui défonçait son petit coquillage tandis qu'elle voyait tous les clients du bar manger et boire tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux.

L'homme finit par éjaculer à l'intérieur d'elle, la remplissant complètement. Il s'était retiré et s'était lancer un sort de nettoyage. Hermione était toujours appuyer contre la rambarde, les fesses en l'air entre ses cuisses serrées on pouvait voir ses lèvres boursouflées formant un petit abricot imberbe et ruisselant de mouille et de sperme. La jeune fille pleurait de bonheur, elle venait d'avoir un orgasme très puissant elle écarta un peu des cuisses et laissa dégouliner ce qu'elle avait en elle, formant ainsi une flaque transparente sur le parquet entre ses deux jambes.

Quand elle se retourna, l'homme se tenait devant elle. Il était propre et bien rembraillé alors qu'elle n'avait plus de culotte et son soutien-gorge était encore sous ses seins. Il lui caressa alors la joue et lui murmura :

« C'est bien, tu vois que tu avais de quoi payer finalement alors vient je te ramène à ta chambre. Dans cette tenue tu risques de te faire prendre par n'importe qui. » Dit l'homme à la carrure imposante.

Hermione était contente qu'il la ramène car elle avait du mal à se mouvoir, il la porta alors jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa même dans son lit. La jeune fille eut quand même la force d'avaler sa potion contraceptive avant de s'endormir. Non sans avoir senti un baiser sur son front brulant.


End file.
